Un sentimiento compartido
by IComeForLulz
Summary: Muchas cosas se encuentran prohibidas en la sociedad; algunas de ellas están directamente relacionadas con cierto grupos de personas. Uno de ellos era la familia Loud. Aun así, los hijos Loud compartían un sentimiento que no podían o debían tener, pero aun así…lo tenían. T por violencia menor y, posible, futuro lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Tener una familia numerosa era difícil, o al menos eso era siempre el pensamiento que a Linka Loud le daba cuando le tocaba hacer fila para el baño por las mañanas; Con 14 años no era una chica que le gustara pasar mucho tiempo en el tampoco, ducharse y darse un par de toques matutinos era el máximo para lo que ella usaría el baño.

Ahora, ella sabía que su familia era numerosa, pero debía haber personas con más familia, ¿no? Podía ser que ella lo tuviera difícil, pero siempre habría alguien que pudiera tenerlo peor en comparación con su situación.

Alguien con, tal vez…diez hermanas por delante que el tendría que esperar varias horas tan solo para usar un retrete que pudiera tener que utilizar como máximo 40 segundos.

Y, eso, sí que sería algo más espantoso que esperar a que 10 hermanos terminaran de usar el baño para que ella pudiera ducharse.

-¡Listo, hermanita! -Con voz triúnfate grito Lynn, mientras salía del baño jalando detrás suya una columna de vapor, y solo usando una toalla para cubrir de su cintura hacia abajo.- ¡Todo tuyo!

Linka ni siquiera tuvo que mover un músculo cuando el hedor del baño siguió a su hermano hasta donde ella estaba y revelaba, entonces, la razón por la cual el mayor cedió el cuarto con tanta facilidad.

La jovencita giro su cabeza y vio algo que muy fácilmente podía ser descrito como una escena sacada de película de terror: El baño tenía manchas cafés y negras por todo el vitropiso, además de varios trozos de papel higiénico que no estaban ni siquiera cerca del bote de basura, y una tina que tenía más agua oscura y tierra, en ella, que un charco de lodo.

-¡Lynn! -Lanzo un grito su hermana mientras lanzaba su toalla al piso enfurecida- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan…sucio?!

La risa hizo eco por el pasillo mientras su hermano entraba a su propia habitación para poder cambiarse.

-Estuve un rato con Leif jugando a peleas en lodo; es difícil no manchar después de eso, hermanita.

Antes de que pudiera pedirle la explicación de cómo eso tenía relación con el papel de baño usado tirado por todas partes, su hermano entro en su habitación y cerro la puerta, dejando a la menor con un baño que fácilmente podía ser categorizado como zona de guerra.

Levanto su toalla y dejo salir un largo suspiro mientras admiraba el baño que le tocaba utilizar; "Tal vez tener 10 hermanas sea más fácil que diez hermanos con quien compartir un solo baño".

Para cuando Linka ya había podido terminar de ducharse, ponerse una falda linda y una buena playera naranja, el reloj de la casa ya estaba marcando las 4:40 de la tarde; tan solo tenía 20 minutos para poder llegar a su cita con Ronnie-Anne en el parque y de ahí probablemente a la sala de juegos para tratar de disfrutar un poco; después de todo, mañana serie el día que se iría de nuevo de la ciudad, y tendrían que limitarse a verse por video-chat de nuevo. Esto último, de hecho, no le agradaba mucho a la chica Loud.

Linka soltó un suspiro mientras bajaba por las escaleras de la casa: ¿Por qué tenía que ser así de injusta la vida? Primero, consigue por fin lograr salir con el chico que tanto le gustaba y casualmente también terminaba siendo hermano de la novia de su hermano mayor, lo cual le facilitaba que vieran bien la "relación" en su casa, pero apenas lo logro y los chicos tuvieron que mudarse a otro lado. Segundo, cuando por fin habían logrado acomodar su horario de charlas y video-llamadas, el tío de Ronnie-Anne había hecho que este le ayudara a su hermana en la Bodega, porque no podía cargar con cosas tan pesadas debido a que ella…bueno, "era mujer". Si bien, esas cosas pasaban de alto por las diferentes culturas que compartían, fue la tercera cosa la que de verdad hacía sentirle molesta; un solo día de todas sus vacaciones de verano (el primero, para ser exactos) sería el tiempo que pasaría el en Royal Woods de nuevo.

La joven de nuevo suspiro; el pensar en todo eso le hacía sentir más triste que molesta y afectaba su ánimo por completo.

¡Era el único día que podría disfrutar con Ronnie-Anne! ¡Debía emocionarse y ponerse feliz porque estarían juntos y podrían pasar un largo rato! Después de todo, quien no quisiera estar una tarde con su…

¿Novio?

Ahora la tristeza se había transformado en incomodidad, y esta si estaba sembrándose de forma profunda en su mente; mientras avanzaba por la sala de su casa comenzó a pensarlo una y otra vez. Si, habían salido, y si, parecía que ambos estaban comprometidos con hablarse; ¿pero de qué forma? ¿Cómo amigos? ¿Cómo pareja en potencia? ¿Cómo novios?

-¡Hija! ¿Puedes venir un minuto?

El llamado de su madre saco a Linka de su trance y le dirigió hacia la cocina donde esta se encontraba; a paso rápido se encontró con su mama quien cargaba al hijo menor de los Loud que parecía haber acabado con su merienda de la tarde. Únicamente que toda la comida que debía haber comido estaba regada por su ropa y cara, y no muy cerca de su boca.

-Linka, cariño, ¿podrías darle un baño rápido a Leon por mí? Una pequeña emergencia dental ocurrió en el consultorio y tengo que ir en este instante para ayudar al-

-¡Linka! ¡Linka! -el movimiento de su hermano hacia que este salpicara el restro de jugo que tenía en las manos por todas partes, pero esto le llamo menos la atención cuando su hermano menor le extendió un trozo de manzana en su dirección- ¿mandana?

Linka no pudo decir nada en contra de esto; adoraba a Leon y cada vez que la veía quería ir con ella a donde quiera que fuera. Claro, siempre estaba entre ella, Loni (quien siempre competía con ella con instinto maternal) y con Levi (quien, a pesar de su avanzada capacidad intelectual, adoraba pasar tiempo con su hermano menor) sobre quien pasaría tiempo con él.

La joven solo asintió con la cabeza mientras sostenía al más joven de los Loud, quien apenas paso a los brazos de su hermana ya se estaba acurrucando en su pecho y manchándola de cualquier gelatina que hubiera comido hace apenas unos minutos.

"Me da asco tener tanta comida en la cara y en la camisa; pero es tan adorable"

-¡Gracias hija! -Para cuando Linka iba a subir su vista y preguntarle a su madre cuanto tiempo tardaría, está ya se encontraba saliendo por la puerta de enfrente, con aparente prisa- ¡Regreso a las siete!

El portazo que dio su madre solo fue la antesala al horror que impacto su ser; sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta que el único automóvil de la familia estaba saliendo ahora mismo hacia un destino lejos de donde ella debía estar y, peor aún, sin ella.

-¿Linka?

Leon alzo la vista y vio a su hermana congelada con mueca de sorpresa, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que le mantenía tan inquieta; demasiado pequeño para saber que pasaba por la mente de la adolescente. Linka entonces bajo la mirada y se encontró con su hermano, y además con su playera manchada, sus brazos y hasta su falda.

-¿Bano?

La chica beso la frente de su hermano y asintió; demasiado tiempo tendría que pasar antes de que pudiera siquiera salir de casa hacia donde tenía planeado.

-¡Y listo!

Linka paso la tolla por la remolineada caballera de su hermanito antes de acomodarle bien los pantalones con tirantes que traía puestos; Leon le devolvió una sonrisa sin sus tres dientes faltantes; esto producto de la hada de los dientes y de cómo amaba atrapar los lanzamientos de Leif con estos.

-¡Graddddd-sias, linka! -dio un abrazo a su hermana después de intentar, con todo su poder infantil, de pronunciar de forma correcta una palabra solo para su hermana, la cual conmovida le devolvió el abrazo.

-Cuando quieras, Leon.

Antes de que los hermanos Loud pudieran salir del baño y dirigirse a la sala, Loni intercepto a ambos con una mirada curiosa para su única hermana.

-Linka, pensé que estarías con Ronnie-Anne…Oh, espera, ¿tu cita ya termino? Fue tan rápido que no note que te habías ido. Debió ser muy buena para durar…-la mirada del chico se desvió hacia su reloj de pulsera, el cual se le dificultaba leer, pues no era digital-. Creo que olvide de nuevo como se ve el reloj

Linka sonrió de ternura al ver a su hermano mayor hacer ese comentario; lo despistado que podía ser le daba cariño por como reaccionaba y no dejaba que esto le molestara en lo absoluto.

-No, Loni, solo que…mama me pidió que bañara a Leon y se llevó a Vanzilla entonces digamos que no tengo como llegar. Podría decirle a Ronnie-Anne que nos viéramos mañana antes que se fuera pero…

Loni no era del todo listo; y era algo que era bien sabido para él y para el resto de su familia, aunque también se trataba de un tema taboo del cual no se podía hablar en su presencia o con cierta soltura, pero el punto no era ese. Aunque Loni no era listo, si podía leer fácilmente las emociones de su hermana menor, y siendo Loni el más grande de todos los Loud que estaban por ahora en casa debía ayudar a su hermana. Se notaba en su vista que de verdad quería salir con el chico Santiago, y esta era su última oportunidad de verlo dentro de mucho, según le había explicado ella antes.

Sonrió y alzo sus manos hacia su hermana, tomando a Leon de los brazos de esta.

-Cuidare a Leon, ve con Ronnie-Anne y pásala bien.

Los ojos de la menor se iluminaron; el pequeño Leon ya estaba en los brazos de Loni quien caminaba hacia su habitación sin esperar que su hermana dijera.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Loni! -Escucho el hermano Loud mayor mientras caminaba hasta su habitación por el pasillo- ¡Te debo una!

La chica salió corriendo hacia su habitación para prepararse; tal vez si se cambiaba rápido y pedaleaba en su bicicleta con tanta fuerza como tuviera en sus piernas, podría llegar tan solo diez minutos tarde y pasar el resto de la tarde con Ronnie-Anne.

-¡Pero nada de-!

-¡Lo sé! -La chica rio mientras sacaba la cabeza entrada de su cuarto para ver a su hermano, antes de encerrarse y cambiarse de nuevo- Nada de besos como "papa y mama".

La puerta de Linka se cerró y Loni se quedó solo en ese pasillo junto con Leon; soltó un pequeño suspiro, al cual su hermanito no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo con curiosidad.

-¿Tridte?

-Vamos, Leon -el joven Loud sonrió de forma chueca, casi forzada mientras abría la puerta de su habitación-, veremos Aladdin.

-¡Abu! ¡Abu! ¡Abu!

-Si lo sé, lo sé -el chico rio mientras el más joven comenzó a brincar de emoción- te gusta Abu.

El teléfono de Linka le marcaba las 5:23 de la tarde. Si bien llegaba apenas con menos de media hora de retraso, esos eran minutos que no podía pasar con la persona con la cual deseaba pasar aunque fuera un fragmento de este día. Quería reír, quería abrazarle, y quería tomar su mano para sentir un poco de calma antes de que Ronnie-Anne desapareciera físicamente de su vida por otro par de meses más.

Con la fuerza y velocidad a la que estaba pedaleando, se sorprendía bastante que sus respiraciones entrecortadas no fueran ya jadeos que pedían a gritos aire en sus pulmones, tampoco que sus piernas no se estuvieran acalambrando por la enorme distancia recorrida en tan poco tiempo, o que en su cuerpo no se sintiera el cansancio que sabía que le llegaría apenas detuviera la bicicleta.

Para cuando visualizo el parque a unos cuantos metros, pudo ver al chico con quien quería pasar el resto del día, sentado y checando su celular; parecía estar pendiente de los minutos que pasaban para que ella llegara. Después de todo, le había contado que había salido con un ligero retraso de su casa y llegaría más tarde de lo planeado; y, obviamente, le había pedido disculpas por eso.

Sin gritarle o hacer conmoción, Linka subió la barrera de asfalto que separaba el parque de la calle, y freno lentamente su bicicleta hasta que quedo enfrente del chico a quien estuvo esperando por los últimos tres meses.

Antes de que pudiera gritarle para llamar su atención, noto como el levanto su rostro y le miro sonriendo.

Pero algo no le cuadro del todo.

Aunque en realidad tampoco fue eso; porque, para Linka Loud, todo tenía sentido y lógica entre sí. El problema era que si la había, entonces…esta no sería la tarde que ella esperaba.

Y eso, en verdad, le dolía muy dentro de ella.

Lynn tenía un "arreglo" con sus padres sobre las pelotas, equipo deportivo y cosas que él podía dejar tirado afuera de la casa por las noches. Hace dos semanas el bate de beisbol que olvido afuera después de jugar con Linka y Leif, había provocado que su papa se resbalara y se diera aun buen golpe en la espalda; entre Lynn, Luke y Lane tuvieron que ayudarlo a llegar a su cuarto.

Ahora el "arreglo", o más bien un castigo evitado con tal que hiciera caso, se trataba de levantar todas sus cosas que dejo afuera de la casa y haciendo énfasis en la entrada de la cochera; o podría pasar buena porción del verano castigado junto con un padre enyesado.

El joven castaño solo refunfuñaba poco al final de cuentas, entendía que su papa no quería lastimarse y con su edad eso podía ser preocupante; pero el hartazgo que tenía por recoger sus cosas TODAS las tardes era demasiado para él.

Tal vez podría chantajear a Linka para que le ayudara y así al menos pasar un poco de tiempo con ella- "Claro, que ahora mismo debe estar con Ronnie-Anne…"

Entonces la boca de Lynn se torció en una mueca, y de su esta salió un suspiro bastante profundo.

No era que el chico Santiago fuera malo- AUNQUE era cierto que estuvo molestando mucho a su hermana antes de admitir que le gustaba, y que probablemente le hubiera dado una paliza si la noticia de que Linka tenía cierto "agrado" por el moreno no hubiera llegado a sus oídos rápidamente-, pero…solo le hacía tener un pequeño sentimiento de-.

Bueno. Simplemente no le agradaba el tipo, ¿tenía que haber una razón en específico para ello?

El cielo era azul, el pasto verde, y a Lynn no le agradaba Ronnie-Anne. No había que buscarle lógica.

En ese momento algo capto la atención de Lynn; detrás suya escucho como una bicicleta era dejada caer con algo de fuerza y unos pasos se acercaban hacia donde se encontraba. El chico rápidamente giro su cabeza y pudo ver a su hermana.

Sonrió y se sintió contento por un momento; pero entonces pudo notar que la expresión de la chica era bastante…

Lynn no podía explicarlo; pero algo dentro suyo se sintió verdaderamente adolorido con tan solo verla.

-¿Linka? ¿Estás bien?

La chica no respondió; mantuvo su visión alejada de su hermano, viendo siempre el suelo mientras pasaba de él y se acercaba hacia la puerta del garaje, buscando entrar hacia la casa, y de ahí a su habitación.

-¿Hermana?

-Lo…Lo siento, Lynn. -La voz de Linka se escuchaba apagada, y podía jurar que de repente se agudizaba mucho como si estuviera a punto de llorar-. Quiero ir a…dormir

Linka avanzo rápido, y para cuando Lynn lo hubiese notado, ella ya había abierto la puerta del garaje y estaba por entrar a la casa; el castaño alzo su mano y rápidamente trato de buscar la muñeca de su hermana, pera esta la alejo, esforzándose en pasar deprisa adentro..

Aterrado; y sin saber que hacer dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-¡Te-Te…! -las palabras murieron en su garganta, pero fueron suficientes para que la triste mirada de su hermana girara, de frente hacia atrás y se centrara en él; guardo silencio y se esforzó al máximo por sonreír mientras abría de nuevo la boca, y escupir las palabras que necesitaba decir- Te…quiero mucho, hermana.

La sonrisa de Linka fue breve, pero le hizo bastante feliz aunque fuese por un segundo; no giro su cuerpo o camino hacia él, pero le dirigió una palabra que le tranquilizo aunque fuese un momento.

-Igual.

Rápidamente, se volvió hacia la puerta y entro a la casa. Lynn escucho como cerro nuevamente la puerta y dejo salir un profundo suspiro; ahora sí que se odiaba por haberle hecho la jugarreta de dejarle el baño echo una pocilga antes de su cita.

"El peor hermano, Lynn. Siempre eres "fantástico"…"

Lane Loud había tenido un buen día. Apenas hacia una media hora que su presentación en el cumpleaños de un niño a unas cuadras de distancia había acabado, y ahora podía relajarse en el sillón y comenzar a pensar en nuevas rutinas hasta que fuera hora de dormir.

Sentado, con papel y lápiz en mano, trato de concentrar su mente en algo que pudiera servir para empezar y que quebrara la tensión que siempre había al inicio.

"Tal vez un chiste de "¿quién está ahí?" sea buena idea para iniciar, pero se vería muy novato si es una rutina para un evento con gente mayor…" El joven loud mordió el borrador de su lápiz y dejo salir un pequeño suspiro. "Linka siempre es quien me puede ayudar en estos casos."

Pero la cosa era que su hermana no estaba en casa; y él lo sabía. Luke le había comentado de la cita, y le había pedido de ante mano contarle cualquier cosa que escuchara que hubiera sucedido cuando el regresara de su concierto.

Con Loki en la universidad, Luke era quien se mantenía como "hermano mayor", algo a lo que quedaron de acuerdo por la falta de severidad de Loni. Aun así, entre ambos se complementaban; el rubio era quien apoyaba y el rockero mantenía los regaños. Era una buena asociación.

De repente el cerrar de la puerta del garaje y pasos a la distancia hicieron que Lane girara su cabeza rápidamente, buscando quien había entrado a la casa.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa le nació cuando noto la cabellera blanca de alguien; sabía que únicamente podía tratarse de su hermana acercándose. Rápidamente arrojo el lápiz y papel de su mano, y de un brinco se levantó del sillón. A paso rápido se puso frente a su hermana quien ya estaba dando un giro para empezar a subir por las escaleras.

-¡Link! Estaba desarrollando una nueva rutina y quería saber si…

La voz del castaño comenzó a apagarse cuando comenzó a notar la expresión triste que su hermana tenía en sus ojos y en su semblante; bastante cabizbaja y con una mueca que solo podía definir como "cuando acaban de atropellar a mi perro en la calle", su hermana comenzó a subir la escalera casi en modo automático, más o menos ignorándole.

-¿Linka? -Lane trato de llamar su atención, aunque su voz salió quebradiza, demostrando lo preocupado y nervioso que se encontraba al verla así.

-Perdón, Lane. Solo…-su voz sonó casi como un susurro, a lo cual el joven de pelo marrón tuvo que poner mucha atención para lograr escucharla- Mañana te ayudare, ¿sí? Por ahora solo quiero dormir.

Antes de que Lane pudiera decir algo, su hermana ya había subido los escalones faltantes y cerrado la puerta de su habitación detrás de ella; encerrándose sin haberle dado una pista de que sucedía o había pasado.

Aun así algo si era bastante claro para él, y era que su hermana esta afligida por algo.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no la abrazaste? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que la querías?" Fueron los pensamientos que comenzaron a correr en su mente, lastimándole al tener que afrontar la culpa de haberse quedado congelado y sin reaccionar ante su hermana.

"Luke la hubiera abrazado. Loki jamás se hubiera quedado congelado. Lynn la hubiera hecho sentir mejor. Soy tan inútil…"

La tarde poco a poco fue descendiendo a la noche; en este transcurso de tiempo los progenitores Loud llegaron junto con los más pequeños de la familia, quienes habían sido recogidos de una pequeña fiesta por el fin de curso con sus compañeros. Poco tiempo después, Lars fue llevado por la mama de su amigo Haiku, quien le había invitado a su casa ("hablar sobre cosas de lo oculto", fue el comentario para la familia, pero el tema que se trató toda la tarde fue el reboot de su serie favorita de "Ponys").

Con casi todos, a excepción de Luke, ya reunidas en casa, la familia se preparó para cenar todos juntos, pero una duda inundo la mesa de la cena; Linka no estaba por ningún lugar. Las preguntas de donde se encontraba la única hija de la familia salieron de la mayoría de los presentes.

Cuando la madre de todos, Rita, pidió a Leif que fuera a buscar a su hermana, Lynn y Lane se levantaron y dieron una pequeña explicación, buscando excusar a su hermana.

Los chicos compartieron una mirada de complicidad en favor de su hermana, y tratando de armar una explicación coherente, dieron a entender que parecía haber llegado cansada, pues había ido en bicicleta hasta el parque y de vuelta. Posteriormente, y con el calor que ya comenzaba a hacerse notar por el verano, el cansancio había pasado factura. Dijeron, y mintieron, sobre como ella había tomado agua y comido algo para lograr dormir temprano.

Ante la situación, y viendo que Linka ya había comido y se encontraba descansando, ambos padres decidieron que era mejor dejarla reposar y verla por la mañana. Aun así, al finalizar la cena, pidieron a Lane ver si necesitaba algo conforme avanzara la noche. Pero, antes de que el pudiera aceptar, Loni se adelantó y dijo que él se ocuparía. Los progenitores de la familia aceptaron, y no le dieron más vueltas al asunto.

Cuando todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones para sus actividades antes de dormir, únicamente Loni, Lane y Lynn quedaron en la cocina.

Los dos más jóvenes sintieron que era su deber explicarle a Loni que algo hacía sentir mal a su hermana; pero, en realidad, ninguno sabía que era exactamente lo que tenía.

Entre ellos trataron de darle algún tipo de significado a que pasaba: "Estaba triste; incluso era distante" explico el más joven, "Solo…parecía que quería llorar" termino de agregar el chico de los frenos.

Lynn y Lane intercambiaron miradas; tal vez el haber compartido lo que cada uno observo por separado les inquietaba más que antes, pero la realidad era que ahora estaban verdaderamente preocupados por su hermana.

¿Qué podía poner en peligro esa sonrisa tan hermosa que ella tenía?

Loni miro a ambos de forma paciente, con una expresión neutral; para ojos de sus hermanos el parecía estoico en la expresión más real de la palabra. No dudaban que su hermano entendiera sus preocupaciones, o lo que significaba "Linka esta triste", pero aun así era difícil leer su expresión.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Loni solo asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Los chicos lo siguieron con la mirada y pudieron ver como este comenzaba a sacar cosas de los estantes, sin entender la razón por la cual lo hacía.

-Vayan a sus cuartos, yo me encargare de esto. Y no se preocupen -El chico se giró y sonrió a sus hermanos, los cuales tenían expresiones visibles de haber sido vencidos ante la duda de como estaría su hermana- Linka estará mejor por la mañana.

De nuevo, Lynn y Lane compartieron una mirada de incertidumbre, pero pronto accedieron a retirarse. Dijeron las buenas noches a su hermano y ambos subieron por las escaleras. Al llegar a la parte de arriba, vieron la puerta del cuarto de Linka y después, se volvieron a verse. No sabían que pasaba, pero ambos deseaban ver a su hermana feliz por la mañana.

Loni soltó un pequeño suspiro y miro en sus manos la charola que sostenía; esperaba que lo que había preparado fuera de agrado de su hermana.

No se consideraba un prodigo en el campo de la cocina; si había algo que él sabía hacer bastante bien eran smoothies, pero fuera de eso tenía complicaciones en seguir instrucciones demasiado complicadas.

Toco discretamente la puerta con sus nudillos; tres sencillos, y no fuertes, golpes.

Paso un momento y no escucho respuesta; pensó que tal vez Linka estaba dormida.

Entonces, suavemente, escucho algo: "Pase". Fue dicho con tanta quietud que se parecía más a un susurro que a cualquier otra cosa.

Dando un respiro profundo, el rubio giro la perilla y abrió lentamente la puerta frente a él.

El cuarto de Linka era lindo, eso pensaba Loni al menos; si, le pertenecía a una niña que le gustaba el rosa, y tener arreglos felices de flores y arcoíris, pero también tenía una colección de historietas de Ace Savvy y varios comics japoneses que le gustaban. Además, siendo la única chica entre hermanos, era normal ver su habitación como la más limpia y ordenada.

En este caso, no era diferente; todo estaba en perfecto orden a excepción de la cama; sobre esta, Linka estaba recostada, habiendo jaloneado las cobijas y arrojado las almohadas a su alrededor. Pero en el centro, se encontraba ella, en posición fetal y con su cabeza escondida.

La expresión de Loni se volvió una de lastima; su hermana se veía tan tierna así, y pudo ver como abrazaba a Bun-bun contra ella, pero no quitaba que la chica se encontraba triste en estos momentos.

Rápidamente, cerró la puerta tras de él y se acercó a la mesita de noche de su hermana; encendió la lampara que estaba ahí y coloco enseguida de esta la charola que traía con la cena de Linka. Después, se sentó lentamente en la cama de ella, a poca distancia de la cabeza de su hermana.

-¿Qué paso?

Linka poco a poco separo su cara de Bun-bun; conforme lo hacía, fue abriendo sus ojos. Mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la luz, volteo a ver a su hermano. Le había traído un sándwich y un smoothie. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento; siempre podía confiar en Loni.

Su hermano, por otra parte, pudo apreciar el rostro de su hermana. Noto como sus mejillas tenían manchas de lágrimas, y sus ojos se encontraban bastante hinchados; se notaba bastante que había estado llorando.

El chico extendió su mano, y acaricio la cabeza de su hermana de forma suave, regándole una sonrisa.

-Te prepare un sándwich de crema de maní y saur- ser- kregh-

-Sauerkraut, Loni.

-¡Si, eso! Papa hizo un poco y…te traje un smoothie también. Tome un poco de cosas normales, entonces no sabrá a nada raro; lo prometo hermanita.

La joven sonrió y decidió incorporarse de mejor manera; se sentó en su cama, con las rodillas en su pecho, viendo más detenidamente a su hermano.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo, de verdad.

-Sabes, te vi cuando ibas llegando. Estaba viendo por la ventana porque quería saber cuándo empezaría la noche. -El chico desvió un poco la mirada, mientras dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro- Lynn me lo dijo también, que estabas muy…triste. Lane también me conto cuando ibas a tu cuarto…

Su hermano le miro de nuevo y trato de sonreírle.

-¿Estas triste?

La chica volvió a usar su expresión seria; tomo el smoothie que su hermano le había preparado y le dio un par de sorbos. A su boca llegaron unos sabores frutarles, seguidos por ligeros toques de azúcar y una sensación fuerte, pero no muy marcada, de vainilla. Sonrió ante el exquisito smoothie y después bajo el vaso. Era de los mejores que Loni había preparado en toda su vida; estaba segura de eso, y esa receta en particular era para ella.

Su mente, entonces, divago algo: No tenía obligación de contarle todo, pero…su hermano estaba preocupado.

-Algo…-Alzo su mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Loni, y una sonrisa a la cual no podía mentirle-. Si, lo estoy.

-¿Paso algo?

Linka abrazo sus rodillas, pegándolas a su pecho y dejo salir un suspiro algo pesado; su expresión entonces se volvió perdida. Separo la mirada de Loni y se centró en Bun-bun que estaba a sus pies.

-Cuando llegue al parque Ronnie-Anne ya me estaba esperando; estaba…de verdad emocionada por verlo de nuevo. Lo extrañaba; era un amigo que no quería que se fuera, ¿sabes? Podíamos reír, y salir, y pasar el tiempo juntos, y bueno…cosas no tan de amigos. -la chica sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse; Loni dejo su mente divagar sobre que significaría eso por un momento, antes de concentrarse completamente en su hermana- Pero, cuando me vio…

La voz de Linka se quebrantó suavemente, demostrando como su estado de ánimo aún se encontraba frágil y lastimado. Sintió como su hermano tomo su mano suavemente, y el la estrujo levemente; dio otro respiro y continuo.

-No tuvo que decir mucho; estoy segura que quería pasar una linda tarde bromeando, pero pude verlo en sus ojos. -La chica tomo otro respiro profundo y continuo- Algo pasaba, y era obvio. Bromeamos, y fue un rato lindo, pero cuando noto que presentía algo, fue honesto: Me comento que había conocido a alguien más…

Al decir la última palabra, Linka suavemente apretó la mano de su hermano mientras sintió que una pequeña lagrima baja por su mejilla.

-Dijo que lo lamentaba; porque no quería que terminara así. Él quería quedarse aquí, y ver hacia donde íbamos…pero solo sucedió. -Soltó un suspiro y mordió su labio suavemente- No lo puedo culpar, ¿sabes? En ningún momento establecimos las cosas, hacía que lugar nos dirigíamos, o que éramos. Supongo que al final de cuentas me sentí lastimada que terminara todo con un amigo como él. Aunque aun así…términos siendo amigos al final.

La expresión de Linka se volvió seria; no triste como tal, solo seriedad entera. Soltó la mano de su hermano y acurruco su cabeza ocultándola con sus brazos. Quería romper de nuevo a llorar, pero sus lágrimas no salían; solo se sentía frustrada y molestia con todo, y especialmente con ella.

No por creer en Ronnie-Anne, si no por sentirse lastimada por alguien que no era su pareja. Pero aun así, dolía un poco.

Loni sintió un nudo en la boca; tenía cierta idea de que tal vez su hermana no vería al chico Santiago, pero una "traición" era otro nivel. Algo para lo que en realidad Loni no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, de hecho no había podido comprender pequeñas partes de la explicación de Linka; el entendía que no era la persona más lista o preparada para esto. Pero…el amor por su hermana era inmenso.

Loni extendió sus brazos tanto como pudo, y acurruco a su hermana contra él. Le abrazo de forma tierna y delicada, tratando de pegarle la calidez de su cuerpo. Suavemente beso su cabeza y sintió como su hermana le devolvió el abrazo; estrujándolo fuertemente.

El susurro de su hermana fue agradable, y denotaba dolor, pero le dio calma al hermano mayor "Gracias, Loni, muchas gracias".

Los hermanos quedaron ahí por varios segundos; la calma que Loni le transmitía relajo el alma de Linka y le dio un poco de paz que tanto necesitaba. A Loni el tacto con su hermana le hizo sentir que aunque estaba herida, ella se repondría y las cosas estarían bien.

Loni beso de nuevo la cabeza de su hermana, y se separó lentamente de ella. Al hacerlo pudo ver las pequeñas lagrimas que caían de su mejilla, pero la sonrisa en su rostro le hizo sentir tranquilidad de nuevo.

-Estarás bien; eres la chica con quien todos quieren estar.

-No es cierto, Loni -soltó una pequeña risa, mientras tomaba el sándwich a su lado y decidía darle una mordida; tanto estrés emocional le había dado apetito-. Haig mugias gicas…-trago y se limpió la boca- más lindas que yo.

El chico rio; al menos su hermana se veía más feliz que antes.

-No son como tú. Tu eres…bueno, la princesa Linka. Tan hermosa, empática y siempre tienes un plan. Nadie podría pensar que sería de nosotros sin ti…-su hermano acaricio su mejilla, sonriéndole- por eso eres tan importante.

La jovencita se sonrojo y desviando la mirada; sabía que su hermano decía la verdad, para el al menos. Adoraba la ternura que Loni tenía al hablar de forma tan honesta y directa; si, podía ser a veces cansado tratar que hiciera entender, pero aun así era importante para ella.

Loni beso la frente de su hermana y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Ya es tarde…y has tenido un largo día. Sera mejor que duermas después de acabar tu sándwich, ¿va?

La chica asintió y de otro bocado termino con el emparedado que su hermano le preparo-

-Gracias…p-por todo. A todos.

-No hay por-

Loni se dio un ligero golpe al darse de frente con la pared enseguida de la puerta de su hermana; sintió un poco de pena y vio cómo su hermana sonrió. Si bien, odiaba que esto le pasara, al menos había echo de nuevo reír a su hermana, y para eso ya era algo bueno.

-Cuidado, Loni.

Ante la sonrisa de su hermana no pudo hacer nada más que abrir la puerta y con su pie hacer un desplazamiento hacia afuera, buscando no volverse a dar con la pared.

-Descansa.

Cerró la puerta y de nuevo se golpeó con ella por accidente, al no medir bien la distancia que habría entre donde estaba y el marco. Soltó una sonrisa pensando que probablemente Linka rio con eso, mientras se masajeaba la nariz tratando de quitarse el dolor.

Comenzó a caminar hasta su cuarto cuando noto que, atorado en las cuerdas de su zapato se encontraba Bun-bun; probablemente Linka lo tiro con todo lo que paso y él lo arrastro al salir de su habitación.

Cuando tuvo al peluche de su hermana, lo vio detenidamente; sonriendo ante la idea de que este pequeño conejo de felpa le ayudaba a dormir cuando se sentía triste o asustada. Habían pasado ya muchos años desde que lo usaba de esa manera, claro estaba, pero aun así le daba cierto confort al usarlo. Como había sido hoy.

Loni quería regresar y dárselo; pero sabía que su hermana ya estaba tratando de soñar, y solo la perturbaría.

Aparte…nada malo hacia si él tenía el conejo por una noche.

La mente de Loni comenzó a divagar al llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Beso el muñeco, de forma suave, recordando gracias a este la fragancia de su tierna hermana, y la hermosa sonrisa que ya tenía de nuevo después del mal día que a ella le había tocado vivir.

Abrió la puerta, y observo su oscura habitación, donde el lado que antes compartía con su hermano Loki estaba vacío. Recordó entonces esos primeros días cuando él se había marchado a la universidad; y la primera memoria que le llego, fue cuando se sentía tan solo sin su mejor amigo y hermano.

Había pasado unas semanas solo, sin saber que hacer sin su compañero de cuarto.

Una tarde, su hermana toco a su puerta, con una sonrisa, Leon en sus brazos y Leif a un lado; "¿Quisieras ver una película con nosotros?" fue lo dijo la mayor, Leif le enseño un envase con palomitas que habían preparado "Podemos ver una que a ti te guste". Y aunque, no era lo mismo que añoraba, su sonrisa volvió a ver a su hermanos y hermana buscando animarle.

Miro de nuevo a Bun-bun, con ojos cansados y tristes, buscando una simple respuesta.

-¿Esta mal que ame a mi hermana? Nunca me eh sentido así por alguien más pero…

No tuvo que terminar, porque el pensamiento ya estaba en su cabeza antes de que escapar de su boca:

"No debería pensar en esto".

Con un suspiro, Loni Loud cerró la puerta de su habitación y se aventuró en la oscuridad de su cuarto; acomodo a Bun-bun en su mesita de noche, viéndolo mientras se recostaba y compartiendo una mirada con el antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

Lars, por otra parte, estaba aún en el pasillo, en el mismo lugar donde había observado a Loni hablar con el peluche de su hermana.

Estaba inmóvil y callado, pues aun trataba de descifrar que era exactamente lo que su hermano mayor trato de expresar momentos atrás.

¿Podría significar lo que pensaba?

Gracias a la multitud de historias Loud House, decidí probar un poco en escribir un fanfic loudcest. Es cierto que antes de esto leí varias historias, que me inspiraron, pero eh tratado de no copiar nada parecido a algún autor (en inglés o español), aun así si ven cierto parecido con algo; pido disculpas de antemano. Habiendo dicho esto, espero lo disfruten. Tengo una idea del final, y de algunos capítulos iniciales, entonces veamos como avanzamos hacia haya. A su vez tengo idea de unos dos o tres fanfics además de este, pero veamos primero como va siendo aceptado antes de hacer otro.

Sin más que decir, gracias y hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Buenas! Bueno, rápidamente para entrar al chap: Este capítulo no me iba tomar tanto en escribirlo, pero más o menos a la mitad trate de entonar las cosas para no sentirnos tan apresuradas a llegar a las cosas… "sentimentales". Con esto siento que algunas cosas están más explicadas y el siguiente cap podremos avanzar más a la historia.

 **Empecemos.**

* * *

Lynn paso su palma derecha por su frente y dejo salir un pequeño jadeo. Con un movimiento rápido, lanzo el sudor que quedaba en su mano y rápidamente se levantó del suelo haciendo pequeños estiramientos en el proceso.

Antes de salir de su habitación y bajar las escaleras, tomo rápidamente su teléfono celular; al revisar por alguna nueva notificación, pudo notar que apenas eran las 6:15 de la mañana. Había hecho su rutina (lagartijas, sentadillas, estiramientos y abdominales, en ese orden) con tanta rapidez que ahora solo le quedaba salir y hacer su rutina de cardio.

En realidad las rutinas de Lynn, como cada mañana, no eran obligatorias por ningún solo equipo del que formaba parte. Nadie, incluso aquellos donde iniciaba por curiosidad sin haber practicado antes, ponía en duda su condición. Pero había una razón, bastante obvia de por medio: Tenía que ser el mejor.

Como Lynn había decidido pasar el mínimo de tiempo posible en el gimnasio (esperando que este no afectara su altura a la larga) tenía que apostar todo su entrenamiento extra a rutinas de ejercicios; poco a poco comenzó a notar la diferencia, en realidad. Su abdomen estaba más marcado y le ayudaba en el boxeo, sus brazos no estaban tan pronunciados pero hacían clara diferencia para competir por el puesto de mariscal, podía saltar un poco más alto con sus piernas ejercitándose ante su peso en el basquetbol, y gracias a sus rutinas de cardio podía aguantar todo un partido de futbol.

Sumando esto a su dieta "deportista" y constante ejercicio, el chico de 16 años tenía un cuerpo bastante bien para alguien de su edad. Era un hecho bastante interesante; porque en realidad al joven Loud no le interesaba en lo más mínimo tener un cuerpo "atractivo" en base a su entrenamiento, y aun así lo logro. Las chicas comenzaron a darse cuenta de esto, y de la nada Lynn se había vuelto otro miembro de los Loud rompe corazones (junto con Loki, Luke y el mismo).

Lynn no les tomaba mucho en serio; hasta que se vio algo obligado a salir con Francisca, que era su compañera dentro del equipo de beisbol.

El chico castaño ya estaba abajo en su sala de estar, viendo la casa aun a oscuras preparándose para salir; hoy tenía que preocuparse por ayudar a su hermana, entonces nada de los pensamientos de Francisca eran bienvenidos en su mente. Aunque, en realidad, nada de esos recuerdos eran siquiera "agradables" de recordar.

Antes de que pudiera salir, noto que alguien estaba en la cocina; la luz estaba encendida y se podía escuchar a alguien moviendo cosas.

Hoy era domingo, entonces era imposible que alguno de sus hermanos estuviera despierto; de la misma manera incluía a sus padres pues sería imposible que hoy decidieran levantarse madrugando. Si era un ladrón, podría ser que tuviera suerte y pudiera practicar un par de movimientos de boxeo. También estaba la posibilidad que fuese Linka, buscando algo que comer por no haber cenado.

Pero ese pensamiento le aterro completamente; Si era Linka, ¿Qué diría? ¿Sería sensato preguntarle que paso? ¿debía solo decir buenos días e irse? ¿Y si se sentaba con ella? ¿O si le daba un abrazo?

¿Cuál era la mejor opción?

"¡Lynn ten pelotas! maldita sea. Es tu hermanita, y si esta dolida, ¿qué? Abrázala y dale cariño, carajo, eso hace un hermano mayor".

Claro, solo hace eso…

-¿Linka?

-Buenos días, hermano. Veo que estas a punto de realizar tus actividades narcisistas del día.

-Ah…Lars, buenos días. No sabía que estabas despierto.

Lynn ahora si se encontraba sorprendido; durante todo el rato que se mantuvo haciendo ejercicio estaba seguro de no haber provocado ruido que levantara a su hermano, y tampoco de haberlo visto salir del cuarto cuando la hacía.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? -El chico pudo notar la tasa de café en las manos del gótico.

-Sobre eso…

Si bien ahora Lars tenía 11 años, seguía compartiendo muchos de los rasgos de cuando era joven. Prefería vestir de ropa oscura, pantalones holgados, y llevar su pelo tan largo que cubriera sus ojos. Se había vuelto ligeramente más alto, pero aun podía entrar en los ductos de ventilación a placer, aunque a veces no era la mejor idea (compartir casa con 9 chicos, algunos de ellos en la pubertad, no era lo mejor para fisgonear). Su voz aun no había pasado por el proceso de "crecer" como Lynn, pero cada día su hermano se mostraba más hacia la adultez.

Aunque, de nuevo, Lars apenas era un jovencito preadolescente; seguía leyendo libros de terror y escribiendo cuentos de este tipo, aun veía series algo "chicas" para el a escondidas, y aunque no lo admitía, seguía buscando a su hermana para que le diera atención.

Era por eso que Lynn no entendía porque su hermano de once años estaría en la cocina con una tasa de café y una apariencia de haber estado toda la noche en vela.

-Tuviste un ataque de ronquidos espantoso. El señor Grouse incluso grito un rato porque no lo dejabas dormir.

La cara de Lynn hizo una breve mueca de pensamiento; la situación tenía sentido y, en realidad, algunas veces pasaba cuando Lars no podía dormir y se retiraba de su habitación. Pero, cuando esto sucedía, Lars en general iba a dormir con Linka. A su piso, al menos, o incluso con Loni en el peor de los casos.

-Tratare de mantenerlo más controlado.

-Nunca lo haces.

-Chúpala.

Antes de que Lynn se pusiera los auriculares deportivos que tenía, Lars llamo la atención con una última pregunta.

-Nunca estas despierto tan temprano; casi siempre llegas a desayunar solamente. -El joven no había movido su cabello, pero el castaño sentía sus ojos marcados en el- ¿Por qué hoy es diferente?

-Solo…Tengo que hacer unas cosas más al rato.

-Entiendo…-El gótico vio cómo su hermano se giraba y daba media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal, pero algo le carcomía por dentro que debía preguntar.

Su pregunta se ahogó en su garganta y nunca salió; vio a su hermano salir de la casa y se quedó ahí sentado.

La pregunta de Lars involucraba la última "relación" de Lynn, y sabía que aún estaba fresca en él. Hacérsela, implicaría recordar esos tiempos. Además, esta únicamente era para reafirmar algo que él ya sabía sobre Lynn.

El problema es que esa cosa era la misma que le tenía en duda con el caso de Loni.

* * *

Cuando Lane despertó se encontraba dando cara a la pared de su cuarto. Había pasado un largo rato de la noche pensando y divagando sobre su hermana, hasta el punto en que simplemente colapso en su sueños del cansancio mental que tenía.

Pero, todo había dado frutos, ya que gracias a las horas que duro para dormir ideo el plan perfecto. Uno tan bueno que de seguro le sacaría una buena sonrisa a su hermana y, gracias a eso, sabría que está mejor.

El plan era bastante simple, pero la brillantes de este se desenvolvía en eso:

Lane ya sabía que su hermana se levantaría tarde, como lo hacía los domingos; entonces, el iría a buscarla antes de que despertara para darle los buenos días. Usaría su lista de chistes que rompen el hielo, y tenía incluso remarcado unos que eran los favoritos de Linka. Con esto le sacaría una risa apenas al despertar.

Si el primer paso tenía éxito, con el segundo cementaría su triunfo; le acompañaría a desayunar y ahí usaría sus "chistes durante comidas". Si bien, podía llegar a hacer que la chica sacara leche o jugo por la nariz, las risas valdrían la pena.

El tercero punto era culminante; gracias a hacer reír a Linka buena parte de la mañana, le invitaría a pasar la tarde juntos, y ayuda para practicar sus rutinas. Incluso podían ver videos divertidos en internet; cualquier cosa con tal de que ella riera.

Después de todo ese era el trabajo de Lane Loud; era el "bromista", el "chico comedia", "arlequín", "comediante", y un sin fin más de sobrenombres que derivaban de hacer reír a las personas. Ahora, era cierto que muchos de esos sobrenombres se los gano en la academia de payasos; aun así, él sabía que tenía un buen potencial para sacar carcajadas a las personas.

Había echo reír a mucha gente y siempre de diferentes maneras. Tenía rutinas, chistes, bromas e incluso sabia como entretener niños; él podía con cualquier público y sus capacidades no tenían límites.

Entonces, ¿Por qué tenía dudas que su plan funcionara con Linka?

Había razones lógicas, por supuesto: la chica siempre le ayudaba entonces había probabilidades que supiera su material, si tenía dudas en sus rutinas las practicaba con anterioridad con ella, si algún chiste no hacía que ella estuviera riendo entonces lo borraba de su "armamento".

Pero, Lane sabía que no era alguna de esas cosas.

Para el, reír era importante. El lograr que una persona soltara una risa, implicaba que estaba disfrutando el momento, y la tensión o problemas que tuviera en su vida diaria no importaban por el tiempo que esa risa estuviera en sus labios. Además, siempre después de una risa, seguía una sonrisa que le acompañara; y él sabía que hacer sonreír a las personas que amas era lo más importante del mundo.

El problema real era ese, había razonado Lane, que no pudiera hacerla feliz, reir y sonreír en este momento tan difícil a la persona más importante de su vida.

Lane Loud tenía miedo de fracasarle a su hermana.

Mientras el comediante se levantaba de su cama y se sentaba al borde de esta, con los pies tocando el suelo, su mirada fue al piso; pero su mente comenzó a divagar.

Tenía razón, de cierto modo, que había probabilidades que su plan no tuviera el impacto o éxito que deseaba; pero si había alguien en la casa que podía hacer reír a su hermana en estas situaciones, tenía que ser él.

"Ella ha dicho que eres su comediante favorito; levántate y búscala. Hazla reír y cuéntale tus mejores chistes. ¡Incluso los que hacen que todos te abucheen la hacen sonreír!" El joven alzo su cabeza y respiro hondo. "Eres SU comediante; y si puedes decir un chiste de forma coherente, la harás reír y ella sonreirá."

El joven Loud se puso de pie, ignorando por completo a un Luke con una pierna salida de su litera con una aparente cruda, y se giró hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Con paso rápido y una sonrisa de confianza Lane llego a la puerta de su cuarto, giro la perilla y salió con dirección a la habitación de su hermana que no se encontraba lejos.

Al llegar, Lane pudo sentir un ligero escalofrió corriendo su espalda; pero decidió ignorarlo. Alzo su mano y toco suavemente la puerta, dos ligeros toques seguido por un "¿Estas despierta Linka?" y otro golpe a la puerta. Pero no llego respuesta.

Toco suavemente de nuevo y giro la perilla de la puerta de Linka; ahora en realidad la preocupación por su hermana le estaba ganando más que cualquier cosa.

Lane suavemente introdujo su cabeza, solo lo suficiente para mirar dentro.

-Hermana, ¿todo bien?

Pero Linka no estaba recostada, y pudo escuchar escaleras abajo la conmoción durante el "desayuno Loud".

Tal vez su hermana se había sentido mejor. Y sin su ayuda.

* * *

Al entrar a la cocina, Lane pudo ver a la mayoría de la familia sentada en la mesa; Lars estaba al fondo, a su lado se encontraba Levi (quien parecía más entretenido viendo datos en un dispositivo que en su comida). Dell lado derecho Leon estaba tratando de comer su desayuno sin mancharse o causar un desorden, sentada justo a su derecha estaba su madre quien parecía estar escuchando atentamente a su esposo mientras este, sentado al lado derecho de ella, le contaba a Linka y Loni sobre su evento de la tarde. Del lado izquierdo, se encontraban Lexx y Leif, quienes parecían estar encerrados en su pequeño mundo al hablar de cosas sin prestar verdadera atención a su padre, al lado izquierdo de estos, estaba Linka y Loni. La chica escuchaba a su padre, mientras que el mayor aunque parecía hacerlo, estaba más concentrado en estar despierto y no dormirse mientras masticaba su desayuno.

-…y su madre me llevara al evento en un rato re irán solos, ¿hay problema chicos?

-Claro que no Papa. Podemos cuidarnos solos -Respondió la chica de cabello blanco, a quien Lane le miraba por la espada desde había entrado.

-Gracias hija; cambiando de tema, ¡Lane! Di buenos días, hijo.

Solo los progenitores de la familia y Linka voltearon a ver a quien, ahora, procedía a acompañar a la familia con el desayuno. El chico momentáneamente vio a Linka, con una sonrisa bastante normal de ella, antes de voltear de nuevo a ver a su padre.

-B-Buenos días, familia. Perdón, estoy algo cansado.

Y sin más, Lane Loud se sentó en el asiento vacío que estaba a la derecha de su padre.

Lynn Sr. únicamente le dio una palmada a Lane antes de continuar con la plática con su hija, mientras el chico bromista tomaba un poco de huevos del centro de la mesa, poniéndolo en su plato y comiendo.

Linka, en ese momento, arqueo una de sus cejas; era curioso que Lane se levantara después que ella para el desayuno, pero que llegara sin algún chiste o broma era raro. Mientras la chica analizaba a su hermano, pudo ver que su visión se encontraba en su comida; casi como desconectado.

La chica tenía curiosidad, pero era en realidad Lars el que estaba analizando a su hermano con bastante detenimiento. En su mente, si dos y dos hacían cuatro, y solo faltaba un elemento para saber si su teoría estaba en lo correcto (o en camino de hacerlo) era mejor esperar a ver el resultado de las cosas.

Sus padres terminaron unos segundos después, con sus platos y dirigidos hacia el fregadero de la cocina.

-Lane, ¿Estas bien? Deberías contar chistes y f-riéndote. -Comento la chica, al señalar los huevos fritos del muchacho.

Lane alzo la vista hacia su hermana, sonriendo ante su comentario.

-Bueno…-los nervios recorrieron por un momento su cuerpo, pero al ver a su hermana sonreír sintió tranquilidad-. Me encanta guardarme, soy el "plato principal", ¿entiendes?

Lars guardo su expresión monótona y soltó un "suspiro", seguido por Lexx que igualmente puso una cara más de asco que de alguna otra cosa, y con un Levi que al escuchar el chiste de su hermano, prefirió irse retirando de la mesa sin prestar mucha atención. El chiste había sido malo, y eso era natural de los que Lane solía "contar" en la casa.

Pero, Linka soltó una risa.

Los chicos se vieron y sonrieron; para sus hermanos los chistes habían sido malos, pero a ellos les encantaron. Era un supuesto que esa era la parte que podían compartir bastante, pensaba Lars, ambos tenían un sentido del humor horrible.

Viendo la atmosfera calmada, sus padres que (habiéndose llevado a Leon) ya no se encontraban en la cocina y la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana, Lane se animó a preguntarle.

-¿Estas mejor Linka?

Linka abrió suavemente sus labios; pero antes de formular alguna respuesta se dio cuenta que Lane en realidad no sabía que le había sucedido. Existía una probabilidad de que se hiciese una idea, pero no tenía una imagen completa de lo acontecido

Pero en realidad los ojos de Lane mostraban cierta preocupación, y ella estaba seguro que estaban dedicados a su hermana.

-Mucho mejor. -No era importante preocuparlo- Gracias, Lane.

Los chicos de nuevo se sonrieron; era algo enternecedor, se decía Lars. Pero, ese pequeño sonrojar en las mejillas de su hermano…

-Bueno, L-Linka, ¿me podarías ayudar con una rutina en la tarde? Quería probar unos nuevos chistes.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! -La chica había aceptado, pero un pequeño tirón de Leif le hizo reaccionar, volteando a verlo antes de regresar la mirada al castaño- Aunque…

-Ella y yo vamos a salir.

Lane alzo la vista para ver a su hermano menor, Lynn, entrar a la habitación. El chico parecía llegar de correr, o al menos esa imagen daba al limpiar el sudor de su frente.

-¿Qué? Espera, espera, -Lane se levantó de su asiento, mientras una confundida Linka trataba de entrar en la conversación sin lograrlo- no puedes "interceptar" una conversación y meterte como si nada.

-¡Pues! -Lynn se cruzó de brazos, con una expresión bastante decidida- Linka hace tiempo que no sale conmigo. Y quiero pasar tiempo con ella aprovechando el verano.- "y animarla" pensó a sus adentros.

-Puedes hacerlo mañana; ella iba a pasar tiempo conmigo hoy.

-¿Y? Tus chistes son malos, puede escucharlos cualquier día.

-¡Oye! ¡Como si tus bateos fueran buenos, Edd-ynn Gaeddel!

-¡Soy su hermano favorito, payaso! -El atlético cerro distancia, estando a centímetros chochar la frente con su hermano.

-¡Eres el más mimado, chapa-Lynn! -Lane tomo el ultimo espacio, tocando la frente de su hermano con la suya, al bajar la cabeza suavemente.

-Linka y Loni nos van a llevar al parque, "niños".

Los chicos giraron su cabeza, lentamente, siendo sacados del pequeño universo que ellos habían creado con su conflicto de hacia apenas unos segundos atrás.

Ahí estaba Lexx; el rubio había visto a sus hermanos discutir bastantes veces, pero la expresión de rareza que tenía para ellos, era en realidad fruto de la discusión en sí. Estaba seguro que la última vez que sus hermanos habían "peleado" por la atención de Linka había sido hace mucho; y en realidad ver a alguien de 16 y 17 pelear por su hermana era demasiado "sureño" para su gusto.

-Estábamos PRIMERO en la fila, entonces no puede acompañarlos a hacer algo.

La visión de ambos paso de repente a su hermana, quien escuchaba a Lexx y rápidamente volteo a ver a sus dos hermanos; su sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-S-Si, eso iba a decirte Lane. En realidad…Lexx y Leif nos pidieron llevarlos al parque a jugar un rato. Lo siento

Los chicos entonces se separaron poco a poco; sintiendo como el sonrojo de vergüenza se propagaba de sus mejillas a toda su cara y después a sus orejas.

-O-otro día te digo los…chistes.

-Siempre hay…mejores días para salir al parque de atracciones.

La mirada de Lane se fue al suelo, visiblemente apenado. La de Lynn, por otra parte, se fue a un costado, buscando alguna excusa para salir de ahí rápidamente.

-Si quieren…

Fue entonces Loni quien interrumpió, hablando entre bostezos y con un pedazo de tocino pegado a su mejilla. Aunque estaba despierto desde hace rato, fue la pequeña discusión de Lane y Lynn la cual hizo que su cerebro comenzara a coordinar pensamientos.

-Siempre nos pueden acompañar chicos; entre más mejor.

Linka sonrió ante la proposición, dando un "si" a la idea en voz alta; los chicos volvieron a cruzar la mirada y asintieron con la cabeza.

Por otro lado Lars dejo salir un suspiro; este iba a ser un largo domingo.

* * *

Lane estaba recargado conta la pared del pasillo, esperando a que Lynn saliera de bañarse.

Después de unos segundos incomodos ante sus hermanos, fue Lynn quien rápidamente pidió el baño y salió en carrearas por las escaleras para ganarle a Lane el privilegio de darse una ducha primero. En realidad no importaba, faltaba rato para salir hacia el parque; lo que Lynn había echo era dejar el ambiente incomodo a Lane para que él se hiciera responsable frente a sus hermanos.

Cuando Lane se vio en la cocina, siendo observado por todos los menores en un ambiente tan raro, opto por decir un pequeño chascarrillo y salir hacia su habitación para ser el siguiente en la fila del baño.

Al escuchar el agua correr por la regadera, la mente de Lane comenzó de nuevo a divagar: Se había levantado mucho mas tarde de lo que tenía planeado; demasiado. Sus hermanos se habían duchado, y estaban desayunando para cuando el despertó. Las mañanas en la casa Loud son ruidosas a mas no poder, pero incluso eso no le disturbo. Claro, sus padres no le habían despertado porque sabían que Luke había llegado tarde, pero aun así…era raro.

Y luego, por obvio, estaba el asunto de la discusión: ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí?

Había discutido con Lynn antes; muchas veces, en realidad. Y bien, algunas veces habían llegado a golpearse. Cosas de hermanos, después de todo, nada grave. Pero, en realidad discutir por…la atención de Linka era una cosa del pasado.

La última, "discusión", había sido cuando un evento de Lane cayo el mismo día que Lynn tenía pelea estelar en su club de Boxeo. Como Lane necesitaba más ayuda que "atención" Linka le asistió, mientras que Luke y los pequeños iban a verlo pelear (más por la violencia que el espectáculo, comento Leif).

Pero, de nuevo, ¡No había sido una discusión siquiera cercana a la de hace un momento!

En realidad…Si bien, fue la actitud "Lynn" de su hermano la cual instigo a que sucediera la discusión, él tampoco tenía que actuar tan defensivo. Lane sabía que su hermana ya había aceptado a salir con él, entonces en realidad no había alguna razón para demostrárselo a Lynn.

Bueno, verdaderamente Lynn tenía "cierta" razón en algo. Linka si pasaba mucho tiempo con él, y si bien estos días no lo hacía por Ronnie-Anne, Lynn era su hermano "favorito" con quien pasar tiempo juntos.

Entonces…¿Tenía miedo que, viendo la oportunidad, Linka fuera a salir con Lynn en su lugar?

Eso estaba jodido, ¿cierto?

"Bueno, "incesto" que veamos más al fondo la cosa"

…

"Ugh, me hace sentir raro ese chiste"

-Hey, Lane.

El chico volteo rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su hermana, quien venía subiendo por las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lame solo alzo la mano en forma de saludo mientras la chica se puso a su lado.

-Hola Link.

-Entonces…¿vendrán con nosotros al parque?

-Claro que sí, solo me daré un baño y podremos salir.

-Perfecto.

La chica le dio una sonrisa discreta a su hermano, el cual no pudo hacer más que sonreír de vuelta ante la expresión de Linka. De verdad que su sonrisa era hermosa.

Pero, el esperaba que la siguiente pregunta no le arrebatara su semblante.

-Entonces…¿Por qué estabas triste ayer?

Linka cambio su expresión por una más neutral, pero aun así su sonrisa estaba en su rostro; sabía que Lane le gustaba grabar a todos en la casa, y que también usaba "datos" para que sus chistes fueran más…contundentes. Pero, tan solo pero, podía ser que si le contaba sobre lo de Ronnie-Anne no haría ningún chiste, en un futuro cercano.

-Solo, bueno, ayer con Ronnie-Anne…Las cosas no se dieron, ¿sabes? Y estamos ahora como amigos. Mejor para ambos.

O también estaba la alternativa de no contarle sobre la "otra persona". Porque crecer con 10 hermanos podía causar peleas; principalmente a los otros hombres, pensó Linka.

-Lo siento, hermanita.

La expresión de Lane era algo seria y dolida, sabia cuanto esfuerzo Linka había puesto en que "eso" sucediera.

-Estoy bien y mejor. Solo…necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema.

La chica se acercó a Lane y le abrazo. El chico inmediatamente devolvió el gesto a su hermana, acurrucándola suavemente mientras sentía su cabello rozar en contra de su mejilla. Estaba preocupado sobre su hermana, y ahora que sabía lo que le había pasado estaba más mortificado consigo mismo por no haberla ayudado en el instante que lo necesito.

Pero ahora, ella se encontraba bien, y eso era lo único importante.

Linka se despegó suavemente de su hermano, volviéndole a mostrar la enorme sonrisa que tenía. Beso, entonces, su mejilla y se separó del abrazo.

-Gracias por preocuparse Son los mejores. Lamento haber preocupado a Lynn y a ti.

-Somos tus hermanos, siempre nos preocupamos.

-Lo sé, Loni no se fue a dormir hasta después de darme la cena.

La chica dio una seña de despedirse con la mano antes de retirarse hacia su habitación.

Lane observo como su hermana entro a su cuarto, por un segundo paso por su mente el olor del cabello de su hermana a un lavanda no muy fuerte gracias a su shampoo.

Después llego otro pensamiento; si lo que Linka decía era cierto y Loni fue quien hablo con ella al final, significaba que había sido el quien logro que su hermana se pusiera mejor.

Eso era bueno, ¿no? Que importa si fue Loni, pues su hermana estaba feliz. Pero de nuevo, ¿Por qué tenia de importancia que fuera Loni? Quien lo logro no importaba, su sonrisa estaba de vuelta. Aunque, no había sido el quien la hizo reír y sacar esa amargura…

Lane paso su mano por el lado derecho de su cabeza y movió su cabello hacia atrás; ¿Por qué hoy tenía tantas cosas estúpidas en la cabeza?

-¡Liiiisto!

Salió Lynn envuelto solo en una toalla, pasando junto a su hermano quien aun estaba reflexionando las cosas.

-Todo tuyo Lane.

El chico bromista no respondió a su hermano, solo entro al baño y cerró la puerta detrás suya. Necesitaba un baño algo largo de agua fría para relajarse; tal vez se le ocurrían algunas bromas. Pero, un olor algo nauseabundo llego a su nariz; vio hacia abajo y pudo ver la ropa sudorosa de Lynn regada por todo el suelo.

-…Huele a hobo; y estoy seguro que es por estos boxers.

* * *

Lynn se había terminado de cambiar la ropa, después de darse un baño y estaba ahora poniéndose unos tenis deportivos.

En realidad, aunque fuera a hacer algo que no se relacionara con lo deportivo, Lynn solo tenía ropa deportiva; en esto incluido sus zapatos, donde casi todos en su mayoría eran tenis.

Por obvias razones esto pasaba: el chico practicaba infinidad de deportes, casi siempre que salía por las tardes iba hacia una práctica de alguno de estos, y porque los centímetros extra que le daban los de basquetbol le daban confianza.

Ese último era importante; y ahora después del comentario de Lane era más que obvio que necesitaba esos centímetros extra.

Pero, había otra cosa: Lynn jamás aceptaría que los usaba para verse más alto, y que su estatura le hacía sentir mal.

Era obvio, ¿no? Un chico debería ser alto, fuerte y de buen aspecto. Un deportista, la elite de la elite, debía ser el mejor ejemplo en todo lo posible. Un hombre, por encima de todo, tenía que ser el epitome de la masculinidad encarnada.

Y, pues, Lynn solo no era alto.

Ahora bien, tal vez eso no le molestaría tanto (en basquetbol y en futbol lo había probado con sus excepcional saltos), pero ser solo un par de centímetros más grande que tu hermana menor y saber que no crecerías mucho a futuro como dijo el doctor, era algo que…

Afectaba su orgullo, principalmente.

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, vio como la puerta de su habitación era abierta; de esta pudo notar la cabellera negra de Lars que iba entrando a la habitación. El chico rápidamente cerró la puerta a su entrada, con su natural expresión seria.

-¿Vas a acompañarlos al parque?

-Si, quería salir con Linka, entonces no es diferente.

-¿Por qué de repente querías salir con ella, hermano? Pensé que buscarías sacar más provecho del verano con tus rutinas.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos tiempos juntos. -Lynn volvió su vista hacia su mesita de noche, tomaría su cartera antes de salir de la habitación.

-Últimamente pasa todo el tiempo con Ronnie-Anne.

-Si…

Lynn se quedó un momento parado, viendo por su ventana el lindo día que hacía. Pero eso no estaba en su mente; lo único que ahí se encontraba era la realidad que su hermana ahora tenía menos tiempo para él.

Aunque, claro, el también había dedicado todo su tiempo libre a Francisca cuando salieron. Pero, no era lo mismo, porque Linka si estaba feliz por ella.

Pero el…¿no lo estaba?

-Pero iremos al parque. Entonces no importa. -Dijo el chico al girarse para salir de la habitación.

-Con los demás.

El castaño guardo silencio mientras tomaba el picaporte, dirigiendo su visión al rostro de su hermano y apuntando sus ojos a donde los de Lars deberían encontrarse, escondidos por su cabello.

-¿Y?

-Pensé que querías salir a solas con ella.

Lynn mantuvo la vista sobre él un momento; ¿había algo detrás de lo que Lars preguntaba? Fuera o no fuera así, en realidad no le importaba en este momento.

-Otro día será.

Y sin más, el chico salió de la habitación, dejando a un gótico que dejo escapar un suspiro parecido al de la mañana.

* * *

Lane y Lynn estaban frente a la puerta de la casa; Leif y Lexx habían ido por unas cosas para la salida, Loni y Linka estaban tomando cosas de la cocina para la salida, y sus padres buscando las llaves de Vanzilla.

Ninguno de los chicos era capaz de verse a la cara; y cada segundo que los demás retrasaban el viaje hacia que ambos se sintieran más incomodos.

Para Lane era curioso; las veces que se sentía así con su hermano eran contadas. No llevaban la mejor relación entre gustos y tampoco compartían la habitación, pero era fácil sacar alguna que otra conversación. ¿Por qué a su mente venia tanto la discusión?

Pero Lynn, por otra parte, ni siquiera quería pensar sobre su hermano o la discusión; las cosas ya estaban demasiado raras como para hacerlas aún más incomodas. El hablar no era su fuerte, y él lo sabía.

Fue sabiendo la actitud de su hermano que Lane quien busco hablar primero.

-Oye, Lynn, sobre lo de-

De repente, un estruendoso sonido de trueno opaco las palabras del chico bromista; ambos giraron hacia la puerta y vieron como gotas de lluvia comenzaron manchar esta y todas las ventanas de la casa.

La tormenta sonaba en el techo y paredes; una fuerte llovizna.

-Vaya -salieron Linka de la cocina, acompañada por Loni-. Parece que el parque se canceló.

Leif y Lexx iban bajando cuando sus hermanos se vieron mutuamente, buscando algún comentario que dar ante la súbita cancelación del evento.

-¿Quién quiere ver una película? -Rápidamente Linka asintió, seguida por Leiff y Lexx a la idea de Loni. Al final, Lane y Lynn también aceptaron la idea

* * *

Lynn estaba sacando las palomitas del microondas mientras Lane tenía el tazón para estas en sus manos.

Claro que, como los dos más pequeños estaban decidiendo cual película ver y los otros dos estaban ayudando a sus padres a buscar un paraguas para que ellos pudieran salir, era obvio que ellos dos tenía que hacer eso.

Cuando el deportista tenía la bolsa de palomitas en sus manos, suavemente la abrió y comenzó a verterla en el tazón que su hermano tenía en las manos.

-Están que brincan de la emoción, ¿Entiendes?

Lynn ahogo una risa en su boca ante el chiste de su hermano, después alzo la vista del tazón y le sonrió a este. Tomo una de las palmitas y la comió, para posteriormente doblar la bolsa y tirarla la basura.

Lane vio cómo su hermano hacia esto, y su sonrisa se transformó en una expresión más seria que antes.

-Sobre lo de hace un rato…

-No sé porque discutimos; fuimos algo niños en la mañana.

-Todavía lo somos.

Cuando Lynn lo vio, su sonrisa se nublo un poco ante las palabras de su hermano, su mirada se fue hacia abajo y después la levanto para guiar la conversación hacia el centro del problema.

-Tus chistes no son malos. Bueno, algunos no.

-Gracias.-Lane le sonrió mientras su hermano volvía a conectar la vista con él.

-¿Bateo mal?

-Bueno, la verdad eres literalmente mejor mariscal de campo que bateador.

El deportista paso su brazo por el cuello de su hermano, abrazándolo y guiándolo hacia la sala de estar.

-¿Literalmente? Te estas convirtiendo en Loki, hermano.

Ambos rieron; poco a poco fueron tomando pasos hasta que se encontraron a un lado de la sala, viendo como Loni y Linka se acomodaban en el sillón para empezar a ver la película.

-¿Cero discusiones tontas?

-Va, hermanito.

* * *

La lluvia había bajado su intensidad; ahora si bien las gotas eran pocas y caían con menos fuerza, la atmosfera daba cierta calma para una tarde de domingo tranquila. Un cielo gris pero no oscuro, un clima que no hacía que estuviera caliente pero agradable para el verano y una tele que estaba dando vueltas sobre la programación que Netflix tenía.

Lars veía a sus hermanos; y tenía que admitir que en realidad era una escena bastante enternecedora.

Leif y Lexx se aburrieron; para cuando la primera película iba a la mitad decidieron retirarse a jugar arriba. Pero los chicos siguieron. Lars no estaba seguro en que momento cayeron dormidos, pero incluso Netflix había parado la reproducción automática.

En el sofá Loni estaba en un costado, con su cabeza en su pecho, recargada en su hombro derecho estaba Linka, quien en cambio tenía a Lane recargado en su propio hombro derecho, y acurrucado en las piernas de su hermana estaba Lane, quien yacía descalzo y roncando suavemente.

El gótico estaba seguro que hacía mucho que no veía a sus hermanos descansar así, o al menos en grupo.

Si sus padres los hubieran visto, probablemente hubieran suspirado de enternecimiento y tomado una foto.

En realidad, Lars también estaba enternecido, y feliz que sus hermanos estuvieran así. Pero en realidad, el ver esto solo se preocupaba más.

Mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a subir por la escalera, pensamientos volátiles le pasaban por la cabeza: Cuando todos se fueron a acostar Lars decidió "checar" a su hermana desde los ductos. Pura curiosidad si la chica estaba dormida o aun despierta, y sacarle alguna conversación.

Entonces, cuando Lars al acercarse al cuarto de Linka escucho solo llantos ahogados…se quebró.

El chico entendía que las mujeres eran a veces más susceptibles a las emociones que algunos hombres; pero su hermana era Linka Loud, la chica más fuertes de todas.

Si Loki o Loni se sentían abajo, la chica siempre sabía que decir para animarlos. Podía ser que Luke o Lane sintieran que jamás podían ser las estrellas que deseaban ser, pero Linka siempre les daba la confianza para salir al escenario. Para Lynn ella era su amuleto de la suerte, y sin ella cualquier juego se perdía (claro, cuando supero su etapa de la "mala suerte"). Leif y Lexx solamente permitían que ella mediara sus peleas; incluso Levi apagaba el cerebro cuando su hermana jugaba videojuegos para sentarse en su regazo y leer. Hasta Leon parecía querer estar más con ella que con Loni.

Y, bueno, para Lars…Le lastimaba y bastante. El chico era cerrado, y cada vez sentía que mostrar su verdadero ser haría que la gente juzgara las cosas que le gustaban y su forma de vestir; "¿usas negro y ves series de ponys? Dios, que marica" eran los comentarios que sabía que escucharía de cualquier persona. Y aun así, cuando Linka se enteró, pensó que tenía sentido: "Un chico que escribe poemas tiene un lado dulce, Lars. Como tú".

Por eso, cuando la escucho llorar, se sintió verdaderamente inútil. Quería entrar a su cuarto y abrazarla y buscar algún poema que pudiera ayudarla; pero sabía que no podía. Escucharla hablar con Loni sobre Ronnie-Anne y su "engaño" le hizo darse cuenta que su hermana era mucho más madura que bastante personas, pero aun así era frágil. Para cuando salió de los ductos y se dirigió con Loni para darle las "gracias" por escucharla, le dio pena; ¿Quién era el para eso? El había estado muy ocupado con sus cosas como para recibirla o ayudarla.

Cuando escucho a Loni decir esas palabras, por eso, se sintió tan confundido.

Claro, él tenía celos de sus hermanos por estar con Linka viendo películas, él tenía celos de que Lynn siempre era el más cercano a ella, que Loni siendo tan inocente siempre conseguía la atención de su hermana, que Luke siempre era el que recibía los viernes para que ella fuera a sus conciertos a darle ánimos, y muchas cosas más. Porque Lars, en verdad, amaba y quería a su hermana.

Pero, el entendía a la tierna edad de 11 años, que hay cosas que no se pueden hacer.

-¿Entonces porque Ronnie-Anne la trato tan mal?

-¿Quién…hizo qué?

Todo el cuerpo de Lars sintió un escalofrió; detrás suya pudo ver a un Luke que salía de su habitación, con una cara bastante demacrada y una mirada que podía matar a cualquier persona enfrente de él.

Rápidamente el chico trato de abrir su cuarto y entrar en él, pero fue seguido por la mano izquierda del rockero, la cual detuvo la puerta antes de que cerrara; forzando su entrada junto con el gótico, el chico cerro bruscamente la única forma de escape de la habitación.

Lars comenzó a temblar; Luke podía no ver sus ojos, pero toda la única emoción que su cuerpo transmitía era la de puro terror. Sabia, y comprendía, lo que sus hermanos harían al enterarse lo de Ronnie-Anne, y peor aún sobre el engaño.

-Lars. -Luke se acercó lentamente al arrinconado chico, mostrando una expresión sombría- ¿Qué sabes?

-Terminaron. -el chico estaba temblando de miedo ante la expresión de su hermano- Solo…eso. Le dolió, pero ya. Na-nada más. Exagere con lo otro, ¿sí?

Antes de que Luke pudiera decir algo, sintió como su estómago se retorció; se tiro al suelo tapándose la boca. El alcohol en su estómago buscaba salir; sin algo en barriga, la sensación era terrible. Apretó los labios fuerte y trago saliva, sintiendo como poco a poco su estómago se calmaba de nuevo.

Cuando alzo la vista Lars estaba ahí, preocupado por su hermano y su propia seguridad.

Luke entonces entendió, que preocupado y recién despierto, había actuado como un demente. Y el olor a alcohol no le había ayudado.

-Lo-

-…Solo, no lo comentes.

Luke no busco más, ni como Lars se enteró o que sabía al final de cuentas. Salió rápido de la habitación y se dirigió al baño; necesitaba agua si quería sobrevivir la cruda del demonio.

Lars solo suspiro y se recostó en su cama; debía tener más cuidado con las cosas que dice.

O siente.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que pusieron la historia en favoritos y los que la pusieran en alerta; honestamente hablando, no sabía si seguir esto después de un tiempo o esperando respuestas. Pero su atención e interés me termino animando a continuar, y pues ¡gracias!

 **J0nas Nagera** : Compa, literal fue tu review lo que me inspiro a sacar el segundo cap. Tu trabajo es excelente, y saber que al menos le intereso algo que puedo escribir a alguien tan bueno como tú de veras me hizo sentir bonito. SUPER GRACIAS. (Eres medio cabron con Leni, pero el fic esta chidismo).

Sobre Leon: adapte todo lo que quería tanto como pude, pero olvide esa parte fundamental de la familia que de veras gracias por hacérmelo notar. El no tendrá tana participación; PERO si quiero usarlo más adelante en algo que siento que no hemos podido ver sobre la relación de Lincoln/Lily / Linka/Leon.

El siguiente cap hondearemos más sobre Luke y Lars, y también para el final esperemos regresar a Linka como el centro de atención.

Gracias! Y que hayan disfrutado.

 **PS** : Después del siguiente cap pienso sacar otra cosilla para distraerme, por si les interesa (Loudcest futuro, btw)

 **PS2:** Soy una perra por la crítica positiva (es mentira, cualquier crítica es bienvenida) entonces si les gusto por favor no duden en dejar una review o un MP para saber en que mejorar.


	3. Capitulo 3

Luke Loud se encontraba viendo a su techo; el joven aún se sentía demasiado cansado como para moverse.

Bueno, en realidad no era cansancio; y él lo sabía bien, cuando mucho podía sentirse algo desubicado por haber dormido más horas de la mañana que de la noche. Podía decirse que, en realidad, lo que Luke sentía era flojera en su estado más puro.

Por eso, estar recostado en su litera, viendo hacia el cielo con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza le daba algo de paz y tranquilidad; aunque, de nuevo, más bien era como un estado de relajación más que "tranquilidad".

El pecho del rockero se expandió mientras respiraba, para después dejar salir todo en una exhalación pesada; tarde o temprano tendría que dejar su habitación, comer algo sólido para tratar de arreglar su estómago, y darse una ducha para sacarse el olor tan nauseabundo de "fiesta" que tenía encima. Era obvio que este último era prioridad antes que sus padres regresaran a casa.

Luke relamió sus labios y se dio por vencido; era tiempo de reconectarse con su familia.

De un solo movimiento se sentó en su cama, sintiendo como su cabeza le daba una sensación de desconexión de la realidad; como si se acabara de despertar de un profundo sueño.

Moviendo su cadera puso sus pies al borde de su cama, columpiando sus piernas en el aire gracias a estar en el piso alto de la litera. Gracias a esto, el chico sonrió un poco y moviendo sus pies sintiendo el aire pasar por ellos; al menos esto siempre le animaba.

-Bueno…a moverse.

Rápido, Luke puso su pie en el pie de la cama de su hermano, sosteniéndose por un segundo antes de poner el otro en el mismo lugar. Estando ya a una distancia más corta del suelo, dio un pequeño salto hacia el lado, por fin tocando el piso de su habitación; de este mismo lugar, Luke tomó un par de prendas para darse un baño y colocarse ropa que al menos estuviera más fresca de la que ya usaba.

Sin nada más que hacer; Luke abrió la puerta de su habitación; mirando hacia la izquierda noto que nadie estaba en los pasillos y solo un poco de ruido provenía de la habitación de Leif y Lexx. Probablemente ahí estaba León y Levi.

Salió sin tanta prisa, pero al abrir la puerta del baño, giró súbitamente para ver la habitación de Lars y Lynn. Su mirada, entonces, se fue hacia el suelo y entro al baño, cerrándolo detrás suya.

Con la espalda hacia la puerta, la mirada de Luke siguió en el piso, deambulando un poco con sus ideas y su estado de ánimo.

Este no había sido su día. Ni tampoco su semana. Ya que íbamos en esto; tampoco había sido su mes.

Rasco su cabeza y se separó de la puerta.

"Sácalo de tu sistema. Déjalo ir, déjalo ir…"

El chico pasó sus dos manos por su cara, sintiendo su piel por las yemas de sus dedos. Al llegar a la base de su cuello respiro tan hondo como pudo, y después dejó salir un suspiro en sosiego.

Un buen baño, frío y tranquilo, era necesario.

De su cuello sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura; tomó rápidamente los bordes de su camisa y sin más se la quitó.

El chico la arrojó por el piso; el olor a "fiesta" aún estaba impregnado en ella y solo la quería tan alejada como fuera posible.

Mientras el chico más se iba acercando hacia la bañera, sus manos bajaron de nuevo hasta su cadera; en esta ocasión sus dedos jalaron suavemente el elástico de sus shorts y los bajaron, incluyendo sus boxers en el proceso.

Otra vez, Luke lo arrojó con fuerza hacia el mismo costado donde su camisa estaba.

Al estar frente a la bañera, el chico hizo a un lado la cortina de esta, entro y dejo la cortina tapar de nuevo su cuerpo desnudo del resto del baño.

El chico hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, posteriormente la giro hacia la derecha y a la izquierda, buscando relajar su cuello; fue hasta que escuchó el ligero sonido de este "tronando" cuando dejo salir un suspiro de tranquilidad.

Con un solo movimiento Luke alzó su mano derecha y la puso en la manija; girándola rápidamente hasta la mitad de su potencia y abriendo el agua para que esta callera encima suya.

La respiración de Luke se contuvo cuando sintió la regadera escupir chorros de agua fresca sobre su cabeza; pudo sentir como lo frío iba poco a poco recorriendo su cuerpo. Al dejar salir una exhalación, el chico sintió como su boca rápidamente busco jalar más oxígeno ante la sorpresa del agua recorriéndole.

Luke, de verdad, que necesitaba este baño para relajarse por un rato. Había una parte que estaba relacionado con haber ingerido bastante alcohol la noche anterior, pero se relacionaba un poco más con cosas de su persona. Aunque era argumentable que el bebiera alcohol antes de los 21 también tenía que ver con su persona, lo que su mente se refería tenía que ver más con…sus responsabilidades.

El rockero, en realidad, estaba haciendo entre 500 y 800 dólares por semana de ganancias puras en sus conciertos. Al quitar gastos, precio de reparación de equipo, transporte, o alguna otra cosa, podía ganar hasta 2 mil dólares por concierto. La razón era bastante obvia: todo bar o evento que lo contrataba sabía que la "banda de Luke Loud" llenaba el lugar donde se presentará.

Sus padres, al igual que el chico de 18 años, sabían que esa era una cantidad bastante alta de ingresos en un "trabajo" sin un jefe propio. Para sorpresa de Luke, sus padres aceptaron que el chico continuara con su "afición" (era cuestión de tiempo que alguien se fijara en los números que generaba con sus propias canciones) con una sola advertencia: No alcohol y nada de drogas.

Era obvio que le pidieran eso, pensó él, ¿Qué padre no le interesaría que su hijo NO violara la ley?

Entonces, ¿Por qué se embriagaba?

Luke utilizó sus manos para enjuagar su cabello, buscando que el agua lo remojara por completo antes de utilizar el jabón. Se sentía apagado, bastante en realidad, y tenía ganas de sacar algo de la presión gritando; Pero, sabía que gritar de forma espontánea (y probablemente maldiciendo a alguien en _específico_ ) sería sospechoso para su familia.

¿Tal vez cantar?

El pie derecho de Luke comenzó a moverse suavemente, haciendo ruido cada que chocaba sus dedos con el agua en la bañera. Entonces el chico comenzó a tararear a boca cerrada una tonadita; abrió suavemente la boca, dejando que su garganta se relajara y pudiera usar su voz.

No usaría toda su potencia, pero-

"I want to break free."

Cerró sus ojos y respire al sentir la frescura del agua en su pecho.

"I want to break free!"

Ya podía sentir su espalda más relajada a cuando había despertado. Alzó su mano derecha con la botella de jabón y mientras vertía suavemente el contenido de esta en su mano, sintió un ligero escalofrío en su espalda.

"I want to break free from your lies- "

Luke chocó sus manos, para posteriormente frotarlas rápidamente, creando burbujas en el proceso, para después pasarlas a su cabeza donde comenzó a enjabonar su cabellera.

"You are so self-satisfied I don't need you!

I have got to break free…

God knows…"

Entonces Luke alzó su vista hacia la regadera, dejando que el agua corriera por toda su frente y su cabeza, limpiándole del jabón en el proceso.

"God knows I want to break free.

…

I've fallen in love"

Y ahí estaba la razón por la que Luke Loud se embriagaba de forma constante.

"I've fallen in love for the first time"

Con el éxito de su propia banda, algunos problemas comenzaron a salir dentro del mismo mundo de Luke. Una que otra discusión sobre cuál canción debería ser tocada de inicio o al final, sobre cuánto debería tocarle a cada miembro de la banda, si la canción era lo suficientemente de rock y no sonaba a música pop.

De repente comenzaba a haber cambios de bateristas, en ocasiones del piano; para cuando Luke se dio cuenta, solo Chuck, alguien más y él seguían siendo la banda original.

Para cuando su relación terminó, con ese alguien más, solo Chuck y el seguían siendo la banda original.

¿Dónde vino su "pasión" por el alcohol? Luke no tomaba en realidad; una que otra cerveza entre cada ronda de canciones le ayudaba a mantener la garganta fresca, y como nadie las cargaba en su cuenta eran gratis. Entonces, llegaron los conflictos con la banda: Súbitamente las dos o tres cervezas por noche se transformaron en seis u ocho. Para cuando solo eran tres, los tragos se volvieron tranquilos. Luke no bebía tanto, esa persona le ayudaba a sentirse tranquilo.

¿Le amaba? Era una pregunta difícil de contestar. Pero, de ahí en adelante las cosas se vinieron abajo: con su salida del grupo, solo Chuck y Luke quedaban. Y los tragos no se hicieron esperar.

Las ocho cervezas se quedaban; pero ahora eran acompañadas por shots o bebidas. Tequila, vodka y ron corrían por el escenario mientras la banda tocaba.

Era irónico, en realidad, ver a Chuck con una imagen tan amenazadora y que aparentaba reventones sin descanso, atrapar a Luke cada vez que caía y hacer todo lo posible para que no tomara otra gota de alcohol.

Y de esto también se generaba otro problema: Las crudas mortales de Luke, sumadas a las prácticas constantes por los nuevos miembros de la banda le hacían estar bastante desaparecido de sus hermanos.

Un momento era parte esencial de la autoridad y regaños, a ceder el puesto por completo a Loni realmente le hacía sentirse lejos de sus hermanos.

El rompimiento le había pegado duro; bastante.

Luke siempre podía confiar en Lane para que le dijera sobre que pasaba en casa cuando estaba ocupado, o que le cubriera sobre las borracheras constantes. Pero incluso así, sabía que se estaba distanciando mucho de ellos.

Dios, es decir, ¿no era obvio? Casi había golpeado a Lars por escucharlo hablar consigo mismo sobre el rompimiento de Ronnie-Anne y Linka.

Eso había sido una llamada de atención bastante clara para el: Saber que su hermanita, quien había dedicado tanto tiempo, esfuerzo y madurez emocional a una relación a distancia donde pocos frutos podían sacarse debido a la lejanía que se tenían, podría estar triste o deprimida ahora mismo. Y él, estaba encargándose de limpiar tanto como podía de la cruda de su cuerpo.

Mejor hermano, sin duda.

Ah, claro, también estaba el hecho de que necesitaba disculparse _de verdad_ con Lars sobre cómo había sido lo más cercano a un padre abusador de telenovela a un hermano atento.

"But life still goes on."

Luke cerró las llaves de la regadera, sintiendo como las últimas gotas de agua recorrían su espalda baja; le recordaba bastante a Sam.

-Dios; amo a Freddy Uranus…

Con un solo manotazo, Luke movió la cortina hacia un costado, saliendo de la bañera para sentir el fresco ambiente pasar por su cuerpo desnudo; el chico rápidamente tomó una toalla y comenzó a secar su cabello.

Dejándolo solo un poco mojado, su hilera de cabello (en forma de un moahwak faux, bastante corto de los lados) se recostó del lado derecho de su cabeza. Rápidamente, Luke pasó la toalla por su espalda, limpiando sus hombros, después su pecho y sus piernas.

La cruda se había ido, su cuerpo se sentía fresco, y estaba decidido a ayudar a su hermana.

El hombre tenía una misión y sabía cómo cumplirla.

Rápidamente, Luke tomó su ropa; unos boxers y unos shorts holgados quedaron perfectos para una tarde libre; probablemente estaban limpios. Es decir, Luke no sabía qué ropa tenía en la habitación lavada o sucia; pero si no olía a fiesta, era suficiente para él.

Al terminar, Luke noto algo y eso era que no tomó consigo alguna playera para ponerse.

Pero, aun así, estaba seguro que sería un buen día- tarde, en realidad, ya pasaban de las cuatro después de todo.

* * *

A Leon le encantaba pasear por la casa; era un gusto que tenía desde pequeño, y ahora sin sus padres trataba de ganar un poco más de independencia por sí solo.

Hacía rato el pequeño decidió abandonar a sus hermanos gemelos que se encontraban jugando a algo en su habitación; y tomando en cuenta que Levi tenía un poco de gusto por hacer experimentos "no buenos" a la vista de sus padres. Desde explosiones a, lo que Leon podía describir en su corta edad como, "monstruos".

Entonces, mientras caminaba buscando que hacer, el chico observaba sus propuestas: Loni y Linka estaban abajo viendo películas, entonces podía ir con ellos a pasar un rato. Lars probablemente estaba en su habitación, pero tal vez estaba ocupado. Y sin nadie más que le pusiera atención, se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡Hey, chico! ¿A dónde vas?

Leon trato de levantar su vista y ver de dónde venía la voz, pero solo sintió como era levantado del suelo por dos manos que parecían gentiles pero sus dedos se sentían bastante ásperos. Cuando sintió como a su espalda se encontraba la sala de estar y era acurrucado en el pecho de alguien, por fin pudo notar un pecho desnudo y unos aretes.

-Luke, hola.

Luke miró a su hermanito, quien parecía tener una expresión más de curiosidad de verlo otra vez que cualquier otra cosa. El músico le sonrió mientras comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras.

\- ¿Ibas abajo?

El pequeño se distanció un poco de Luke; aunque el joven olía bastante fresco, su boca aun despedía un hedor algo molesto.

-Si. -Leon entre cerro los ojos, haciendo una mueca con su nariz por el olor- Hueles mal, como muerto.

Luke solo sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano; tenía toda la razón del mundo, y también sabía que ese comentario salía de pasar tiempo con Lars.

-Lo siento, chico, -Luke ya iba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando sintió las manos de su hermano despegarse de su pecho; trataba de girarse para ver hacia la sala- ¿Venias a ver la tele?

Al llegar al primer piso, Leon alzó un poco la mirada, buscando ver detrás del sofá; todo mientras Luke se encaminaba hacia la izquierda para entrar al comedor.

-Quería ver a Linka y Loni.

Antes de entrar hacia el comedor, Luke volteo sobre su hombro y vio la televisión apagada y un brazo de Loni colgando del sillón desde el respaldo de este.

-Creo que están dormido, Leon…

Luke entonces continuó su camino hacia la cocina, pasando el comedor rápidamente; sintiendo como un muy activo Leon se movía en sus brazos.

\- ¿Me acompañas por algo de comer, hermanito?

-Uh…

Para cuando Leon quería responderle, ambos se encontraban frente al refrigerador; el menor se retorció un poco en brazos de su hermano y miró hacia el frigorífico.

\- ¿Qué buscas?

-Tengo hambre, Chico. No pude desayunar nada y ahora mismo mi-la mano libre de Luke hizo leves cosquillas en el estómago de Leon buscando provocarle una risa- barriga está vacía; podría comerme una vaca.

-Oh, ok…

La expresión de Leon parecía perdida, pero en realidad Luke podía ver claramente como los ojos de su hermano iban hacia el comedor; o más bien, apuntando hacia la sala donde estaban sus hermanos.

Luke cerró la puerta del refrigerador y bajo a Leon. Acto seguido, puso una rodilla en el suelo para estar tan próximo a la altura de su hermano como fuera posible; Este alzó la mirada un poco ante la acción de su hermano.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Leon miro de nuevo hacia el comedor, después regresó la mirada a su hermano.

-Quiero ir con Linka.

La mano de Luke se colocó en la parte trasera de su cuello, rascando esta mientras buscaba palabras para convencer a su hermano de que pasara tiempo con él. Ni siquiera era porque ellos estaban dormidos; era más que nada porque quería convenceré que aún era relevante dentro de la escena familiar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez si era algo desesperado.

-Están dormidos Leon. Cuando despierten puedes pasar tiempo con ellos. -Luke se puso de pie de nuevo, mientras su hermano lo seguía con la mirada- ¡Pero! Podemos hacer algo divertido por mientras; deja solo como algo y qué te parece si te toco una canción que te guste, ¿trato?

-Eh…-La cara de león se volvió más de incomodidad que otra cosa; quería pasar tiempo con sus hermanos, pero también parecía que Luke quería algo de su tiempo. - Esta bi- ¡Loni!

El pequeño Loud desapareció del campo periférico de Luke en tan solo un segundo; se había girado y alejado tan rápido que ni siquiera creía que Lynn pudiera haberle competido. Al alzar la vista rápidamente noto que este había ido hacia las piernas de un somnoliento Loni.

Loni aún se encontraba tallando sus ojos cuando fue sorprendido por el impacto de su hermano menor a sus rodillas. Su bostezo fue algo largo, pero bajo su mirada rápidamente para encontrarse con su hermano.

-Hey, Leon. -relamió el mayor sus labios- ¿Qué haces solo en la cocina?

-Acompañaba a Luke

\- ¿Eh?

Loni alzó su mirada del suelo, viendo un Luke sin playera comiendo de un plato de sobras del refrigerador (parecía una plasta blanca que tenía enseguida alguna salchicha muy grande para ser de un hotdog, pensó Loni).

La sonrisa de Loni se hizo gigante; cargando a Leon se acercó rápidamente a su hermano menor, lleno de curiosidad por llevar días sin poder verlo directamente sin que fuera un par de segundos cuando este iba a sus conciertos por las noches.

\- ¡Luke! -su mirada se posó en su pecho desnudo y sus cejas se arquearon con curiosidad- ¿Vas a ir a nadar? Está lloviendo.

-No iré a nadar, chico. Solo que me duche y no me di cuenta que tenía una playera; en el camino me tope a Leon y lo atrape para que no los despertara.

-Oh ya veo…-Loni tomó un momento para pensar en todas las situaciones posibles en que su hermano se encontraba- ¿Y no olvidaste también tus boxers?

La boca de Luke paro de masticar el puré de papa que trataba de usar como fuente de depuración de su cruda, pero no pudo evitar mirar a su hermano pensando que trataba de jugarle una broma.

-No…No, Loni, si traigo ropa interior-Después de todo no podía enfadarse si, legítimamente, estaba preocupado porque él tuviera boxers puestos.

\- ¡Linka!

Leon extendió los brazos hacia su hermana, quien le tomó de forma suave de los brazos de Loni.

-Tomaré al pequeño, ustedes sigan hablando sobre si tienen puesta ropa interior o no.

Los ojos de Luke se hicieron tan grandes como platos cuando se dio cuenta que su hermana había escuchado la parte de sus boxers por Loni sin algún contexto como tal.

\- ¡Es-Espera!

Antes de que el rockero pudiera decir algo más, su hermana beso su mejilla regalándole una sonrisa.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía a estas horas hermano. Ahora ve y ponte una camisa.

* * *

-Suspiro.

Ser hermano menor era bastante pesado en ocasiones; los turnos para darte un baño eran, de ley, siempre para los mayores, cuando la pizza llegaba siempre eran los mayores los que tomaban los pedazos grandes, los argumentos siempre caerían en favor de los que "tenían más experiencia en la vida" y siempre existía la sensación interna de inmadurez cuando se hacía un comentario o se daba una idea que se considerara fuera de lugar.

Pero también había algo que lo hacía peor que todo; y era la ventaja física que sus hermanos tenían sobre Lars.

Primero, era cuando Loki imponía su autoridad; si no era por medio de gritos y ordenes, entonces sabias que te tocaría ser un "pretzel". Y, oh dios, si no querías saber lo doloroso que era para las rodillas al día siguiente. Después estaba Luke; en los tiempos cuando estaba más en casa, le encantaba dar zapes para recordar su autoridad, y sí que tenía una mano pesada. Por último, estaba la pesadilla de Lars por muchos años, y ese era Lynn.

Su hermano le ganaba por 5 años. Para fuerza física en cuanto edad era muchísimo; una tacleada equiparaba a que le sacara el aire, un lanzamiento de balón errado era igual a un moretón de días, una riña sobre quien usaría el control era casi un conflicto a muerte. Pero, Lars entendía que Lynn solo era competitivo y no sabía medir su fuerza; la ocasión que le dio un golpe tan fuerte que le dejo llorando, su hermano comprendió que su fuerza era más. Y prometo jamás hacer algo de la misma índole.

Por eso cuando Luke forzó su entrada con fuerza y se puso encima de el con una expresión de loco, Lars no pudo evitar sentirse débil.

Pequeño y débil.

Ahora, recostado en los ductos, Lars contemplaba tu existencia en la oscuridad que estos le daban.

Aunque fuese el más maduro de la mayoría de sus hermanos, seguía siendo el más pequeño. El más niño. Y eso no iba a cambiar en mucho tiempo.

Mientras Loki estudia la universidad, Loni demostraba sus rasgos paternales y Luke generaba los ingresos semanales de casi un adulto joven, Lars seguía leyendo libros para adolescentes. Con Lane en un trabajo estable y con un futuro como comediante, Lars escribía poesía. Lynn tenía una calidad excelente en cualquier deporte que jugara y era obvio que terminaría estudiando la universidad con alguna beca completa, y Lars…le gustaba ver series de ponys.

Poco a poco Lars fue recostándose en su costado derecho, con su mirada perdida en una rejilla; _una_ en específico.

Su cansada mente comenzó a divagar brevemente, entre lo consciente y lo inconsciente. Sus ojos, ya fuese por la poca luz que los ductos proporcionaban o por su cansancio, comenzaron a entrecerrarse sin dejarlo caer completamente en el sueño.

 _La oscuridad lo enredaba, y súbitamente se perdía en ella. Podía sentir como todo a su alrededor no era nada más que oscuridad total; solo él y la total negrura de un espacio infinito. Su cuerpo se puso en posición fetal, y el frío domino todo su ser._

 _La soledad; oh, triste y amarga soledad, que carcomía su alma hasta dejarlo sin vida._

 _¿Qué había hecho alguien tan joven para merecer castigo tan desalmado?_

 _¿Qué dios podía castigarlo por solo existir?_

 _La conciencia de Lars entonces vio algo diferente; una cosa distinta a toda la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Vio una pequeña luz blanca en la distancia._

 _Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía alzo su mano; y poco a poco fue acortando distancia entre él y aquel destello que daba vida a su existencia de nuevo._

 _Para cuando Lars lo noto, la luz estaba frente a él, e iluminaba todo su ser, protegiéndole de la solitaria oscuridad._

 _Extendió sus dedos, tratando de tocarla._

El impacto fue leve, pero el susto que le hizo despertar fue tan grave que casi pudo jurar que sufrió un ataque del corazón.

Vio hacia arriba y noto que había caído por la misma rejilla que veía cuando se encontraba en el ducto.

-Suspiro –acomodo su fleco de nuevo-. Tal vez si me hubiera roto el cuello la caída habría valido la pena.

\- ¡La-Lars! -Linka dio un pequeño brinco al notar a su hermano de la nada- Casi me das un ata…

La chica vio con detenimiento a su hermano, para después observar desde donde este había caído; aún para él, no era normal hacer acrobacias que podían terminar en el…bueno, rompiéndose algo.

\- ¿Te quedaste dormido en el ducto?

-Lo lamento, hermana. Sé que no debo violar tu privacidad de esta manera, y menos en tu cuarto. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Sin más, el joven gótico se levantó de la cama de su única hermana y se dirigió a la puerta con la cabeza ligeramente apuntando hacia el suelo.

Linka torció su boca y tosió ligeramente para llamar la atención de su hermano.

\- ¿Le darías un abrazo a tu hermana antes de irte?

Lars se detuvo suavemente, vio a su hermana por un segundo y para el otro ya se encontraba abrazándole; acomodando su cabeza sobre el brazo derecho de ella, evitando que su rostro y su vista tuvieran contacto con ella.

La chica de cabello blanco sonrió ante la acción de su hermano; pasando sus brazos por los hombros del muchacho, conectó sus manos en la espalda de este y le apretó. Lo junto a ella y este se acomodó de forma instintiva, sintiendo el calor y tacto de su hermana.

\- ¿Podrías…-La voz de su hermana salió suave y baja debido a la cercanía que este se encontraba- decir ese fragmento que tanto me gusta?

Lars dio un respiro levemente profundo, tomando aire para decir el fragmento de manera ordenada; no era ni el tipo de poesía que a él le gustaba, ni mucho menos su autor favorito, pero había sido el que más se le había quedado a Linka cuando esta le ayudó en un ensayo.

Se acurrucó más con su hermana, y elevo el tono de su voz para ser escuchado.

- _Y, una a una_ –Lars tocó suavemente sus dedos y sintió los leves nervios que corrían por su espalda- _las noches entre nuestras ciudades separadas…se agregan a la noche que nos une._

La chica besó suavemente la cabeza de su hermano.

-Gracias Lars, amo esa parte.

El chico hizo una pequeña sonrisa sin verla directamente.

-De nada, Linka.

* * *

El resto del día continuo para los Loud sin algún evento relevante para los chicos que habitaban la casa.

La lluvia se fue acortando hasta que se convirtió en una precipitación, y después se disipo hasta solo quedar un cielo parcialmente nublado.

Lynn sr. y Rita llegaron unas cuantas horas antes del tiempo de cena habitual; pasta y pollo fue lo que toco comer a la familia en esa noche. Al tiempo que los padres llamaron a la familia a cenar, fueron Lynn y Lane los que rápidamente entraron a la cocina, apartándole un lugar a Linka en medio de ellos donde pasaron a platicar entre los tres por el resto de la hora de comida. Aunque ambos chicos se encontraron discutiendo, hacia el final de la cena, sobre quien realizaría que con Linka por el resto de la noche, la chica decidió ayudarle a Loni con los platos sucios (ya que, aunque fuera domingo por la noche, y era turno de sus padres, el chico rubio quería ayudarles a sus progenitores para que estos descansaran).

Cuando ambos terminaron su labor, Linka le sugirió a su hermano por ver una película para aprovechar la noche; a ellos se les unieron Lynn y Lane, quienes se pusieron uno en un hombro de su hermana y otro a los pies, con un Leon que se encontraba en medio de Loni y Linka para disfrutar el filme.

Al término de la película, la casa ya se encontraba en relativo silencio y cada uno de los Loud decidieron retirarse a su cuarto para pasar la noche.

Linka entonces se encontraba en su habitación, recostada en su cama, viendo hacia el techo sin poder conciliar el sueño. La chica ya llevaba algunos pares de minutos tratando de dormir, pero simplemente le era imposible. Pensó en leer Ace Savy o algún manga para pasar el tiempo, pero la idea no le termino de agradar, se le ocurrió que podía también ver algún anime hasta que se cansara y se quedara dormida, pero tampoco lo hizo; incluso pensó en jugar algún videojuego en su computadora, pero a final de cuentas ninguna opción le era lo suficientemente tentadora para realizarla.

La chica de cabello blanco se decidió entonces por ir por un vaso de agua; tal vez así su mente se relajaría y podría entonces dormir.

En el corto trayecto de su cama hacia la cocina pudo notar que ningún sonido o luz salía de las habitaciones de sus hermanos, y al bajar por las escaleras pudo notar que esto también sucedía desde el cuarto de sus padres.

Al adentrarse en la habitación y llenar su vaso con agua Linka pudo escuchar un tenue sonido que venía desde la puerta que conectaba el patio de la casa con la propia cocina.

"I'm a lonely boy"

Linka se acercó a la puerta y la fue abriendo de manera lenta; al salir la chica fue recibida por una noche fresca e iluminada. El cielo ahora estaba completamente claro, y las estrellas quedaban a la vista de todos esparcidas por la lobreguez; la luna llena se encontraba en lo más alto, iluminando por completo la noche. Frente a la chica, se encontraba una figura tocando la guitarra que tenía puesta una playera morada con una calavera en medio y unos shorts de pijamas.

"Every time I think of her.

It brings back memories…

I remember how it used to be."

Despacio, Linka se acercó al árbol donde este se encontraba, sentándose a su lado derecho dándole suficiente distancia para que este pudiera tocar. La chica de cabello blanco observo como movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha sin perder de vista su guitarra, pero dejándose llevar por el ritmo.

"Oh baby, can't you see?

Oh baby…come back to me"

Dio un respiro y dejo que la guitarra continuara con la melodía, relamiendo sus labios en el proceso para concentrarse.

"Oh my darlin' can't you see.

You're the one that means so much…to me.

I know I need your tender touch.

Oh I need it, oh so much…"

Al terminar, rápidamente se quitó los audífonos que se encontraban conectados a su guitarra para evitar que el ruido despertara a alguien en casa. Acto seguido, el chico alzo la cabeza, observando la puerta de la cocina entreabierta, diferente a como la había dejado cerrada. Poco a poco fue girando su cabeza hasta su lado derecho, sintiendo una presencia junto a él.

-Tocas excelente, Luke.

\- ¡Por Dios! –el castaño dio un pequeño salto y se tomó su pecho ante el susto- Chica no debes escabullirte así hacia la gente. Te juro que ese fue un susto del nivel de Lars, hermana.

La chica dejo salir una pequeña risa ante la expresión de su hermano; su mirada entonces se centró en él.

-Esa fue una canción…interesante.

-Bueno, es en general una de esas que le dedicas a una expareja.

-Sí, es algo agridulce para eso.

Ambos guardaron un momento de silencio; ella admiro el cielo y el clima fresco sobre ellos, mientras que el movió las cuerdas de su guitarra para afinarla, para después quitar los audífonos conectados a esta.

-Pero hay una canción más bonita al respecto. ¿Quieres oírla?

-Claro.

Luke centro de nuevo su mirada en la guitarra, primero colocando sus manos en los lugares indicados, para luego comenzar a tocar una tonada suave y tranquila. Al escuchar esto, Linka inmediatamente tomo asiento justo a un lado de su hermano, observándolo de forma quieta e interesada.

"All these places have their moments…

With lovers and friends, I still can recall."

Luke relamió sus labios concentrándose en el ritmo.

"Some are dead and some are living.

In my life…I've loved them all."

Luke movió su cabeza discretamente hacia la izquierda, fijándose de cerca en la posición de sus dedos.

"But of all these Friends and lovers.

There is no one compared with you

And these memories lose their meaning…

When I think of love as something new."

Linka cerro sus ojos lentamente, acomodando su cabeza en el hombre derecho de su hermano; este solo sonrió sin dejar de seguir.

"Though I know I'll never lose affection

For people and things that went before.

I know I'll often stop…and think about them.

In my life, I love you more."

Luke tomo una respiración algo profunda, sintió como el aire fresco recorría sus pulmones para darle calma; dejo que el solo y el ritmo siguiera, dándole a Linka la excusa perfecta para acurrucarse en su hombro mientras se perdía en la tranquila y nostálgica música.

"Though I know I'll never lose affection.

For people and things that wen before…

I know I'll often stop and think about them.

In my life…I love you more".

Al parar la música, Linka se separó suavemente del hombre de Luke, compartiéndole una sonrisa ante la canción que había escuchado. El castaño soltó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de tomar la guitarra de nuevo y verle mientras la tonada regresaba de nuevo.

"In my life I love you more".

Linka soltó una pequeña risa.

-Es una canción más linda que la anterior. Eso sí.

-Lo es, es también muy linda cuando no es nostálgica.

Luke abrió su boca, tratando de planificar sobre lo que diría a continuación. Dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, y vio a su hermana directamente, preocupado.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Bueno, uh, Lars estaba hablando consigo mismo y lo escuche cuando iba hacia su cuarto. –La pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

-Entiendo.

El castaño le miro curioso, acercándose a ella quien tenía su mirada puesta en la casa.

\- ¿Cómo fue?

-Solo…paso, ¿Sabes? El estando haya, y yo aquí, era algo normal que sucediese conforme el tiempo se extendía. Me afecto cuando me entere; al llegar a casa más bien. –Tomo un respiro profundo antes de continuar- Me dolió. Aun me duele en parte, y estoy seguro que es algo que no me dejara de doler en poco tiempo. Pero sé que poco a poco el dolor ira cambiando hasta que desaparezca.

La mirada de Luke seguía en ella, pero admitía que la forma en que su hermana lo había expresado era bastante madura.

-Lo siento…no haberme enterado antes.

-Está bien. Loni; todos ustedes me ayudaron a alegrarme. De una u otra forma me apoyaron cuando más los necesite, y eso lo agradezco mucho.

Linka se levantó de donde se encontraba y miro a su hermano con una sonrisa pequeña pero viva.

-Estoy comenzando a sentir el sueño, hermano. Espero descanses, y mañana me contaras sobre la chica de la canción, ¿está bien?

Linka se dirigió caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta de la cocina; antes de regresar y besar la frente de su hermano de forma cariñosa, regalándole en el proceso una enorme sonrisa.

-Te quiero Luke, descansa.

Luke sonrió más tranquilo al observar como su hermana se dirigía a la casa para ir a dormir.

-Te quiero, hermana. –Respiro profundamente-. Te quiero, Linka.

La chica de cabello blanco sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano y entro de nuevo a la casa. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella para darle privacidad a su hermano para seguir tocando música.

En el camino hacia su cuarto, Linka pudo sentir como una lagrima solitaria salía por su ojo derecho y viajaba por su mejilla; producto del sentimiento de nostalgia y dolor.

Es decir, la canción que Luke toco era maravillosa y hermosa; pero no quitaba que estaba cargada de un aura de melancolía. A su memoria, recuerdos de Ronnie-Anne llegaron. De momentos cuando ellos reían, cuando jugaban o cuando pasaban momentos que hacían a la chica sentirse querida. Recordó la primera vez que este tomo su mano, y la sensación de claro que esto daba a su alma. Llego a ella su primer beso, y sintió palpitaciones en su ser que le hicieron verdaderamente recordar aquel hermoso día.

Pero, eso estaba en el pasado. Las cosas habían terminado y no podrían llegar a ser como eran antes.

Aun así, de sus ojos no salieron más lagrimas; pero una sonrisa se dibujó en ella. Sabía que esos recuerdos ya estaban lejos de volver, pero ella estaba feliz que estos hubieran sucedido. Que todas esas sensaciones, y sentimientos, y dolores, y pesares, hubieran sucedido. Porque ahora formaban parte de ella, y solo podían significar un mejor mañana.

Sonreía porque en el momento más bajo que ella había experimentado, su familia había estado ahí para ella y le habían ayudado. Habían echo todo para animarla, para hacerla reír, para que sonriera, para escucharla.

Y ahora sabía que siempre podría contar con sus hermanos. _Sus caballeros._

Esa era la razón de su felicidad.

También porque esperaba que Luke no se pusiera a fumar marihuana ahora que estaba solo.

* * *

Quiero comentar rápido dos cosas: Num1, lamento mucho el haberme tardado tanto en publicar esto, pero como ya lo había comentado antes, tuve varios problemas personales que me evitaron hacerlo (Pero miren! Cap larguísimo para ustedes!), incluso se fregó la computadora y tuve que ingeniármelas para salvar el cap y seguir escribiéndolo. Num2. Sé que este cap está algo pesado y hay muchas cosas. Pero principalmente es así para ya irnos de lleno en la relación de los chicos y como se desarrollan sus sentimientos. Además, si el final no les convence les pido un perdón, tenía el primer borrador (desde mi opinión perfecto) que se borró y tuve que rescribirlo.

Habiendo comentado eso. Les agradezco su apoyo constante. Y les pido, sigamos asi y si gustan pueden seguir mi otro fic también igual de dramático y córtame las venas!

Miguelpuentedejesus: Gracias! Continuacion dada.

T10507: Gracias!

J0nas Nagera: Me alegra muchísimo saber que el cap dos fue de tu agrado, porque espero que el 3 tambien lo sea! Como sea, gracias por tus respuestas we que siempre me dan razón para continuar.

El siguiente cap esperemoslo para finales de Dic junto con otro update de Fantastica vida!

GRACIAS POR LEER

PS: Chicos, si les gusta por favor, dejen un comentario para continuar, incluso un PM para estar conectados y escuchar sus criticas para mejorar.


End file.
